


Felicity/Olicity one-shots and drabbles

by MillieR



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieR/pseuds/MillieR
Summary: I usually write quite dark themed stories so I decided to lighten it up a bit with some one-shots. Most of these focus on Felicity but they all include Olicity.





	1. You're my girl

**Author's Note:**

> My first set of one-shots so hope you enjoy. Give me any ideas for other one-shots you want to see. :)

You're my girl.

*Olicity not together yet

The team was on a mission and Felicity had to act as Oliver's date for the evening. Well, maybe not date, but whatever, she had to come with him to this party and stay by his side for most of the night until he had to go off to do his vigilante thing.

They had to catch a new criminal on the arrow agenda and they needed Felicity's hacking skills to get the information off of the computer that was kept in the office of the building the party is being held. Luckily for them, it was another snobby billionaire who had invited him to this party. Felicity had accidentally voiced that particular sentence to Oliver when they had made the plan. Oliver had just stood there with an amused smile on his face whilst she rambled an apology about how she didn't mean to suggest he-- or his family -- was one of those snobby billionaires.

Diggle was standing to the edge of the room near a corridor, watching Oliver and Felicity glide around the room together, politely talking with the other rich families.

Oliver had on his fake smile and inwardly he was so annoyed at all of these people as they made off-hand comments about how rich they were and put down all of the poorer, less fortunate people. He wasn't stupid. He knew they were making purposefully hurtful comments towards Felicity without actually mentioning her at all and it made him clench both his fists and his jaw as he tried to calm himself down. It didn't work until Felicity, after much consideration, placed her small, soft hand over his big, rough one. He unclenched his fists and took her hand in his own making Felicity suck in a quick, shocked breath.

Felicity was a bit bored, she didn't like these things as she always felt out of place and was always one of the poorest people here. She wasn't even poor. She earned a good amount of money and had worked very hard to get where she was, it wasn't her fault people just assumed she got her job on her knees. 

Eventually, they got away from the rich snobs and walked over to the bar together. After apologizing for the people at the party Oliver left Felicity at the bar as he went to go check out the perimeter with Digg and she felt a wave of unease fill her. She always felt safe around him, but as soon as he left she became on edge. She shook her head, irritated at herself. 'Seriously Felicity, these are just people, just a bunch of stuck up snobs. You don't need Oliver to protect you from them.' She internally told herself whilst taking a deep breath in. She stood up straighter, still facing the bar and away from the people, but she was ready to face them again.

Felicity's new found confidence disappeared however when a guy who's voice she'd recognize anywhere started talking to her. "Felicity? Felicity Smoak?" He asked and Felicity's head whipped around to see he was smirking one of his famous smirks that once had her weak in the knees but now had her wanting to throw up the big belly burger she'd had for lunch. 

"Jason." She stated in a cold voice, giving him a deadly glare that Oliver would even be proud of.

"Wow Liss, when I first saw you I thought you'd looked quite different and I thought maybe you had changed, but no. It really is good to know that you are the same cold hearted bitch I knew way back when." Jason said snarkily, raising one eyebrow.

The team had put comms in before they came in and after Jason finished talking Felicity could hear Oliver taking a sharp breath and she wondered if he was okay or if he'd gotten into some kind of trouble but after she didn't hear anything else she figured it was nothing. 

Felicity concentrated on the living nightmare standing in front of her. "Go away, Jason." She spat out.

"Oh, but I must stay. At least until you agree to dance with me." He said with yet another arrogant smirk.

Felicity shook her head at him. "In your dreams." She said, still glaring at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her still smirking and said "Maybe you are in my dreams." making her feel nauseous

"What? dreams of you using me as your verbal punching bag?" She asked him, raising her voice slightly in anger. She remembered how Jason took advantage of her insecurities. He would make her feel good about herself at first, so she felt safe and let her walls down, then he would tell her how worthless and unlovable she was so she felt bad about herself. She only stayed with him because even though he made her feel like shit, he was always there, and sometimes he could make her feel special. She only left him when verbal abuse turned physical when he hit her round the face when she questioned why he treated her this way. 

Over the comms, Oliver heard Felicity say this and he clenched his jaw and let out a growl as he thought about how this guy treated Felicity. Felicity again got worried thinking that the growl was because Oliver was in a fight and was in pain. 

"What was that?" Jason questioned her, towering over her, and she swears he just grew a couple inches. She could tell he was angry and she didn't want to frustrate him further.

"Nothing." She told him quietly, figuring it wouldn't matter if she gave into him one more time because after tonight it wasn't likely she'd see him again anyway and she didn't want to cause more trouble for herself. She had more important things to do and she wanted him to leave her alone as soon as possible.

Jason seemed to accept her 'Nothing' and his anger mostly disappeared and turned into arrogance. "You know if we danced together it's not like we haven't done much more together before." He told her, brushing his hand against her leg.

Felicity slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me," She spat at him and took a deep breath. "And just because I was stupid enough to do anything with you back then, doesn't mean I am now." When Jason still didn't walk away and didn't say anything else she spoke again. "Just go away Jason, I am not going to dance with you.".

"Do you want us to come, Felicity?" Digg asked over the comms.

Felicity looked down at the bar so her hair was covering her mouth and whispered into the comm so Jason couldn't hear her "No, I'm fine." before turning her head back to Jason. It was an inconspicuous movement and Felicity pulled it off well.

Jason --with the smirk that Felicity suspected was permanently stuck on his face-- took a breath in and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, like he was considering something. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, the type of dancing we used to do together really wouldn't be appropriate for this type of gathering anyway. A club though? That would work." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Felicity making her have to hold back a gag.

"Listen to me Jason, whatever we did in the past stays in the past. I am not the same person I was back then. I'd never let a guy degrade me like that anymore." Felicity told him sternly, done playing games.

"No? Wouldn't you? Are you sure?" Jason questioned her as if he suspected she would. Felicity nodded her head. "But aren't you Oliver Queen's lapdog? Isn't it degrading when you've got (and are keeping) your job on your knees? You're basically a prostitute, aren't you? If you're doing this for the job and therefore the money, isn't that just what you are? Just like your momma." He tells her. "You're giving it up for him but you can't give it up for me? Is that how it works?" Felicity's expression grew more shocked with each word. "What? Does he want you all to himself? Is that part of your agreement?" Jason fired question after question knowing how much it would get to Felicity and hurt her, but most of all, it just fueled her fire.

Oliver growled over the comms "I'm going to hurt him." and started making his way back to where Felicity was. It was then that Felicity realized his growls and sharp intakes of breath were because of Jason and what he's been saying.

"You know what Jason? You can pretend you're so much better than me, you can make up or believe any rumors that you like, but I am not someone you get to push around, make fun of, or hurt anymore. I let you do enough of that back in high school." She said, her hate giving her courage.

He gripped her wrist so hard she was sure it was going to bruise. "You mean back when I was the only one who would talk to you because you were the lonely computer geek with no friends, a father who left her and a drunk mother who worked in the strip by day and as a prostitute by night and who was hardly around because who could ever want a daughter like her? Like you? You're unlovable Felicity Smoak." He said tightening his grip further and shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Felicity was torn between bursting into tears or punching him. She was about to do the latter when Oliver did it for her.

Oliver swung at him, making Jason fall to the floor in pain and all eyes turn to them. No one had noticed Felicity and Jason's 'argument' because no one was paying attention to them and nothing seemed out of the ordinary to the eye. But now Oliver had just punched the guy and things were starting to become interesting for those around them. They wanted to know why Oliver would punch a guy for his executive assistant? And what could the guy have done to deserve it?

Oliver either was oblivious to the attention or simply didn't care as he yelled at Jason in a voice similar to the Arrows. "You do not treat her that way! You don't deserve her and you never will, you were lucky to ever have someone as amazing as Felicity even lay eyes on a scumbag like you. Anyone would be lucky to have Felicity as their friend, girlfriend, daughter, or just simply in their life!" Oliver was breathing fast, trying to control the rage he was feeling. He didn't stop shouting until Felicity spoke up in a small voice.

"Oliver," Was all she said, but it was enough. Oliver stopped verbally attacking Jason and took a deep breath.

Now in a more growly but less shouty voice, Oliver said "I think you should leave" and Jason did just that. He stood up hesitantly, scared of what Oliver might do to him, before quickly storming off out of the door leaving everyone staring at Oliver and Felicity.

Oliver looked around at the people staring nd knew he should get the angry 'I'm going to kill someone' look (That's what Felicity called it anyway) off of his face, but he couldn't. He just kept thinking about how much of a jerk that guy had been to Felicity and what he'd probably done to her in the past. Then Oliver felt a light tug on his arm and he spun around to face Felicity. Looking into her eyes his expression turned into a softer look he reserved only for her. Diggle called it his Felicity look. What was with people naming all of his expressions? "Let's go." He told her in a much softer voice than before. Oliver gently grabbed her arm and led her out of the building with Digg following closely behind. 

Digg knew as Oliver's bodyguard he was meant to be the one throwing the punches and he should have held Oliver back from Jason, but Digg was pissed at Jason too so he thought 'fuck it' and let Oliver give that piece of trash what he deserved.

"What about the mission?" Felicity whispered so quietly that Oliver only hear him because the comm in his ear made it sound like she was whispering right into it. 

"Don't worry about it, I planted a bug on his computer so hopefully you will be able to access it from the foundry but if not, we'll find another way." He told her just as quietly as they made their way to the car. 

Oliver opened the door for Felicity and then ran round to his side to get in. Digg started driving as soon as they got in the car. They all took out and turned off their comms. Then Oliver turned to Felicity who was staring out of the window, her hand tracing the already bruising finger marks on her wrist. Oliver reached out and took her bruised wrist into his hands, gently stroking it, making her turn towards him. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he caught her eye. Some might say it was a stupid question, but he really wasn't sure. He didn't know what this guy had done to her, not really, so he had no clue as to how 'okay' she may be.

She gave him a nod and a fake reassuring smile whilst straightening up her posture and saying "Fine, I'm just... a little shocked is all." struggling to find the right word. She could see he didn't believe her. "I'll be fine," She told him, but neither of them was sure who she was trying to convince -- Oliver or herself.

She felt stupid. She was over reacting. After everything Oliver's been through, both on the island and off, he'd had to deal wth so much and he'd done so without breaking down, but now here she was being weak and struggling to keep a straight face over her ex-boyfriend saying a few choice words about her. She didn't want to complain to him about her problems as he had so much bigger problems he could be dealing with right now and she'd feel like a fraud.

Oliver sensed this and stopped stroking her wrist, and instead, he wrapped her hand up in both of his. "Felicity, you're always there for me, now let me be there for you, who was he?" He asked.

"My ex" She stated simply, but he already knew that.

"What did you mean when you said he used you as his verbal punching bag?" When Oliver asked that Felicity inwardly cringed. She knew he would have heard that, but a little part of her was hoping he'd forget or not take any notice of it.

Felicity sighed. "Nothing it's just when we were together I was kind of insecure. My family was a mess and so was I. He used my insecurities against me and would call me names, make be feel bad about myself, and he was always super controlling. I couldn't do anything without his okay. He was horrible to me, but he could sometimes make me feel special. No one else at school spoke to me and I didn't have any friends. I couldn't speak to my parents and I had no one. He was all I had. I didn't want to let go of him because otherwise who would be there? who would I have? I needed someone, even if that someone was a scumbag like him." Felicity was staring down at her free hand in her lap and took a deep breath and let it out. "One night I asked him why he was being so horrible to me and he got really really mad and started hitting me. I left him after that." She admitted and only looked up at Oliver when she finished and she felt him tense up around her hand. She saw he had his jaw clenched as he tried to control his anger at Jason for what he did to Felicity.

Oliver wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore, but the other part of him knew he needed to so he asked one more question. "What did he mean about your family?"

Felicity was very aware that Digg could probably hear everything that they were saying but she took another deep breath and answered anyway. "My dad abandoned me when I was seven and he ruined me. I thought it was my fault he left because that's what my mom told me. He gave me so many different issues. Trust issues, commitment issues, self-confidence issues, anxiety, fear of people leaving me. Eventually, I got over all of these issues, but that wasn't until college." She swallowed her fear and continued. "My mom started to dress like, well, like a prostitute and that's what she became. Sometimes she'd take clients to our house and other times she'd go to their's, either way, I'd had to take care of myself. Because my mom worked all night she'd get a job for the late afternoon working at the strip where she was a cocktail waitress, and then she slept all morning. I don't think we said a single word to each other if it wasn't for her yelling at me in her drunk states about how I ruined her life and how I was the worst mistake she'd ever made. I had to walk myself to school and I wouldn't take in lunch, I'd steal breakfast from my mom's fridge without her noticing and for dinner she let me have what I wanted as long as I made something for her too. At school I was already the outcast because I was a computer nerd, which I only got into by the way because I thought it would make my dad proud and come back for us, and then my mum came to the school on parents evening, drunk, and basically told all of the students and teachers everything that had ever happened in my life ever and that made me even more unpopular and hated." Felicity finished and then bit her lip. "Sorry I rambled a bit." She apologized looking down.

Oliver didn't understand why she was apologizing, she'd done nothing wrong. "Hey, It's alright." He told her making her look up at him again before he realized what he'd said. "I mean it's not, your parents are idiots for not wanting you, anyone would be lucky to have you, but I just meant it's alright, you don't have to apologize for anything and-" Oliver stopped himself mid-ramble. "You know what I meant." He concluded.

Felicity huffed out a small laugh and gave him a genuine small smile. "Who's rambling now?" She teased.

The car then slowed to a stop and Felicity realized they were at her house and not the foundry. "What-?" She started but Oliver cut her off.

"I told Digg to take you home." He admitted. 

She shook her head at him. "It's not even that bad Oliver, I'm fine. Plus we still have work to do." She said.

Oliver gave her a look to show her that he didn't believe her and that he knew she was still rattled about something else. Something she hadn't said. "I think everyone deserves an early night anyway, and I still have some questions." Oliver told her and she knew there was no way out of this.

Felicity sighed in defeat and they both got out of the car but Diggle stayed watching them for a minuet. 

Felicity unlocked her door and stepped inside and she turned to Oliver. "So, are you coming in?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I mean if that's alright?" He asked and she nodded in answer to his question.

"What about Digg?" She asked looking out to where Digg was still watching them, making sure they were safe before he went anywhere.

"I already told him I'd be coming in with you and that I'd just walk home later, right now, you are my top priority." Oliver told her, gently placing a hand on her face which she leaned into. He smiled at her reaction. He ran his thumb across her cheeckbne before returning his hand to his side again.

"Why did you hit him?" She asked him, serious.

"No one gets to treat you like that, after all, you're my girl." He said, smiling softly down at her.

Felicity blushed a deep shade of red at the memory and stepped back so Oliver could enter her house. Once he did Felicity waved a goodbye to Digg and he returned the action before driving away. Felicity shut and locked her door before turning around to see Oliver was gone.

"Oliver?" She called.

"Here!" He called back and she followed his voice to the hallway outside her bedroom and saw he had his hand on the door handle.

"Um, what are you doing?" Felicity asked as she blocked him from getting in by standing between him and the door.

"Sorry, I was just looking around." He told her looking somewhat sheepish. She sighed and rolled her eyes but allowed him entry to her room anyway. She knew he was only looking around because he'd never been here before and he liked to know where everything was just in case. It was something she had picked up on a while ago when they went round Diggs for dinner one Sunday on their day off. She knew it helped him feel more relaxed to know where everything was and what each room looked like.

Oliver followed Felicity into her room. He looked around and saw there were no pictures hung up of her with her family or anything, but there was this one picture of Oliver, her and Digg together. They had taken it a few months ago on a particularly crime-free day. Everyone had been in a good mood and they decided to commemorate it with a picture. They'd all gotten copies and truth be told Oliver kept his smaller version in his wallet and he knew Digg kept his in his living room.

Oliver squeezed Felicity shoulder in reassurance at the lack of family photos and she turned to him and saw the concern in his eyes. "Oliver, really I'm fine, I got over this a long time ago." She told him. "Now get out so I can get changed into something comfier because I'm all dressed up." She said gesturing to her midnight blue floor-length dress with matching blue dangly earrings and necklace, both with silver chains. Her hair was curled and pinned to the side with a silver pin and she wore heavy makeup with darker eyes and a darker red lipstick than usual. When they'd first picked her up for the mission Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off her because she'd looked so good.

Oliver nodded and without another word, turned and walked out.

Felicity got changed into some gray pajama shorts and a black tank top with an unzipped grey hoodie. 

She took off most of her eye makeup apart from the mascara, and then her lipstick and replaced it with some lip balm. She wouldn't take off the rest of her makeup though, not whilst Oliver was still here. Felicity took out her contacts and put on her glasses. She then unpinned her curly hair, brushed it, and let it fall free over her shoulders. She also put on some bright pink and fluffy socks. 

Felicity walked out to see Oliver sitting on her couch and she came to sit next to him and curled her legs up under her.

"Hey" She greeted him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He turned to her and studied her face for a minute making her feel uncomfortable and blush slightly until he finally said something. "You've still got your makeup on." he told her confused.

"No way." She replied sarcastically.

"Why?" He asked her, completely ignoring her sarcasm.

"Because Oliver, no one is seeing me without my makeup on, especially not you. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just I don't like to see people without my makeup on and 3...2...1" She said, counting down to stop her ramble.

Usually, he would have smiled at her rambling but he realized the reason why she wouldn't take off her makeup was because she was insecure about how she looked without it, so he thought up an idea of how he would change that.

"Bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's one in my room, it's the only one." She told him and h nodded.

He got up and walked into her bathroom and searched her cabinets until he found makeup remover wipes. He took three out and hid one in his hand and put the other two into a pocket in his suit pants, he had taken off his jacket already and rolled up his sleeves so he was more comfortable. 

Oliver walked back into the living room and snuck up on Felicity whilst she was watching the news on her TV.

He put the wipe on her face from behind her making her jump, but as soon as she realized what was going on she started trying t get away from him.

Oliver jumped in front of her and pinned her down on the couch and straddled her lap and wiped off the rest of her makeup, both of them caught up in laughter even as Felicity protested.

She would have been mad at him if Oliver wasn't laughing because it was such a rare but amazing sound and she would do anything to hear it and it made her laugh a bit too.

When Oliver got the last bit of makeup off of her face he held her face in his hands and stopped laughing and so did she. Felicity looked nervous under his gaze. He stared at her face and saw what he knew all along, she was beautiful with and without makeup. As amazing as Felicity looked tonight, all made up, Oliver knew he'd rather this Felicity in pajamas and no makeup to the made up one any day.

When Oliver didn't say anything Felicity's worry got the best of her and she felt tears come to her eyes as she tried to get out of his hold, but he didn't let her go. Instead, she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him. "Look at me" he growled out, fighting his feelings, fighting kissing her, because he needed to get this out.

She didn't open her eyes. "Felicity look at me, please." He growled once again and she opened her eyes. He wasn't growling at her, he was growling because he was desperate. Desperate to kiss her, desperate to tell her how he felt, desperate to tell her how beautiful she was. A tear rolled down Felicity's cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb. "You shouldn't doubt yourself ever." He told her softly whilst shaking his head slightly. "You, Felicity Smoak, are beautiful with and without makeup." he told her whilst looking into her eyes, and a look of shock came across her face.

"You don't have to say that." She told him as another tear ran down her face which he once again brushed away. 

"I'm not just saying that Felicity," He said and sighed, pained at how little she actually believed in herself, in her own beauty. "You're remarkable Felicity." He told her, using the same words he had used two years ago in her little cubicle in the IT department. 

"Thank you." She told him, her voice cracking with emotion and he let go of her but pulled her into a sitting position and hugged her. She hugged him back, before becoming very aware of their current position or him straddling her lap. Oliver pulls away from the hug slightly and she blushes. Oliver tilts Felicity's head up slightly and it's like all of his resolve is taken from him.

He leans down and captures her lips in a kiss. The kiss is so full of love and it is slow, savoring every second of it.

Most of Felicity's thoughts just fly away apart from one 'after this he'll push me away and I'll be the one left hurting.' So she pulls away from the kiss and says "I can't do this." Oliver immediately gets off her and sits next to her instead. 

"Uh, sorry." He told her, trying to hide his heartbreak and disappointment. 

"No, I mean, It's not because I don't want to because I do, more than anything, literally anything, and I really liked kissing you...3...2...1..." She says and took a deep breath. "But after this, you will say 'I don't feel that way about you' or 'we can't be together because of the life that I lead' and you'll leave me hurting and I don't think I can handle that and then have to see you every day." She admits and he turns to look at her. 

"I didn't think I could be with someone and be the arrow because I would be painting an arrow on their back, but I've realised now that anything could happen and if something happened to one of us I'd regret not kissing you, not asking you out on a date, not admitting to you that everything I said to fool Slade was true." He tells her and she inhaled sharply, shocked at his words. "Felicity I love you and I want to be with you." He tells her.

Felicity shakes her head with tears running down her face. "No, Oliver you only think you do, you can't really love me, I'm unlovable." She says and that's when he realizes that was what really had her shaken up from her run in with her ex. It was that he'd called her unlovable which was no doubt one of her biggest fears.

"No, Felicity I do. I know I love you. What Jason said, what your parents or anyone else led you to believe it's not true. It could never be true because of how amazing you are." He told her. "I am in love with you Felicity Smoak. I am in love with you because you are beautiful, you are smart, you are funny, you are remarkable, you are amazing, you continue to amaze me every day I know you, you help me, you can see past my scars, you are selfless, and because you have a light to you that no one else has and you brighten up any room you walk into." Felicity's mouth opens and closes in shock until she can find the right words.

"I'm in love with you too." She admits sounding still slightly afraid. "But if we do this I am all in and you can't change your mind when the next bad guy comes to town and threatens me." She warns him.

"I promise," he tells her before kissing her forcefully, and this time she kisses back.

They spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other, exploring each other's bodies in ways they never have before.

In the morning Felicity wakes up and sees Oliver lying next to her in bed. "Morning," he tells her whilst grinning at her.

"You're not leaving?" She asks one last time.

"Never, you're my girl." He tells her and kisses her on the head and holds her close as she smiles.


	2. Felicity sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team want Felicity to sing and they won't stop until she does. 
> 
> Olicity aren't together yet. Sara, Thea and Felicity are best friends. Pregnant Lyla. Team flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Enjoy :)

Roy, Thea, Sara and Felicity were in the lair. Oliver and Digg had gone to get food and Thea, Sara and Roy had just showered and gotten changed after training.

Roy had a song in his head and started humming the tune to sorry by Justin beiber. Thea heard and got a big smile on her face. "Is it too late now to say sorry?" She sang.

He smiled back at her. "Cuz I'm missing more than just your body" Roy continued.

"And I know that I let you down is it too late to say sorry now?" They sang both together through a little laughter.

"My mamma don't like you and she likes everyone" Sara started singing and Felicity shook her head at all of them but continued to concentrate on the task at hand, which was for a small petty criminal compared to others they'd faced but this was a hacker who had been gradually stealing money out of people's banks until they had nothing left, felicity was tracking him down.

"And I never like to admit that I was wrong" Thea sang.

"I've been so caught up in my job didn't see what's going on" Roy sang.

"And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own" they all sang. Felicity wondered if they'd all taken part in doing some drugs before she'd arrived earlier, but she just shook off her concern with a sigh and another shake of her head.

"Let it go let it go!" Roy sang.

"Can't hold it back any more" both of the girls sand. 

"Let it go! Let it go!" Roy sang.

"Turn your back and slam the door!" The girls sand again and try all turned to Felicity who they noticed hadn't joined in. "Come on" Roy said.

"Sing with us" Thea asked her, smiling ear to ear.

"Please" Sara begged with puppy dog eyes. Sara was less uptight since Slade had been taken down and her and Felicity had become closer. Despite all of the things Sara had been through she was still a young woman at heart, one who enjoyed doing stupid fun things with her friends.

Felicity just rolled her eyes. "No" she told them, trying to get on with her work. "I can't sing" she lied.

"Yes you can! I heard you sing once, for a short amount of time but I heard it, and you were amazing" Roy said smirking at her and she glared at him.

All three of them huddled around her grinning mischievously, and she started sprinting to the foundry door with everyone chasing after her, she was so glad she decided to wear jeans, a top, and converse today because they were much easier to run in than her usual dresses or skirts. 

She was about to reach the heavy metal door when it opened to reveal Digg and Oliver. Oliver was standing infront of Digg and Felicity couldn't stop in time causing her to crash in to Oliver's muscly chest.

"Woah, felicity, what are you doing? Are you alright?" He asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her, and she saw that Diggle was holding all of the food and Oliver was helping by doing absolutely nothing. 

Felicity twisted out of Olivers arms and quickly moved behind him and infront of Diggle so Thea, Sara or Roy couldn't get her. 

Oliver looked towards the three other team mates standing a few feet away from them, asking them silently what was going on.

"She won't sing for us." Thea sulked, crossing her arms and looking accusingly at Felicity.

Diggle raised his eyebrows in confusion. "We were all singing apart from Felicity and she won't sing and Roy said she's really good" Sara explained to the older man.

Digg smiled sympathetically at the blonde but shut the foundry door and stood in front of it so she couldn't escape. She looked at him with her mouth open in shock. "That's finale, you are no longer my favourite person" Felicity told Digg and he just chuckled slightly.

Oliver tried to grab her by the arm but she kept wriggling away, so instead he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.and She shrieked and slapped at his back to get him to let her go and begged him to let her leave but he didn't listen to her please. He placed her down in her spiny chair and this time everyone gathered around her. 

Normally Oliver wouldn't participate in such silliness and would make them snap back to work, but it was their lunch break, and crime was on the down low at the minuet, and the team had been working hard lately, and when it came to Felicity, Oliver was always laughing more and having more fun. He just wanted a laugh from her and for the rest of the team. They deserved some fun every once in a while, he decided.

Felicity glared at them all. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Thea sang.

"No" Felicity deadpanned.

"My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no" Sara sang and Felicity crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny-" she cuts roy off.

"No" she told him.

Oliver puts a hand on her arm. "Please" he begs. "For me" he pleads. She could resist his begging blue eyes and his warm touch that sent shivers through her skin, but then he said her name in a way only Oliver could, in a way that always made her give in, that always made her knees weak, and she was just grateful to be sitting down. "Fe-li-ci-ty" he said. It took a lot of effort on her part, but she vowed not to give in. She looked away from his eyes and gulped.

"No" she says. Oliver sighs in defeat that his plan failed.

"Hakuna Matata" sang Digg and she just glared at him once again.

"We could be Heroes, forever and ever" Oliver sang and Felicity laughed slightly as his singing voice was terrible everyone else just stared at him with amused expressions. "What? I figured if I sang because I'm terrible she'd realise that no one cares if she's bad" he defended himself, annoyed by their reaction. 

Felicity continued to laugh as she thought of the green arrow singing terribly and to a really mushy love song. She composed herself however, and sat up straight in her chair. 

They continued to sing songs in her ear and when she still didn't crack they decided to start singing loads of different songs all at once so it was just loads of noise in her ear. 

"Will everyone just shut up!?" She shouted eventually, and the noise suddenly stopped and she sighed and massaged her temples with her hand to try and get rid of the headache they had caused her.

"Only if you sing" Thea said still not giving in. She was stubborn just like her brother, but Felicity was dead set on not singing and no one could change her mind on that.

Felicity sighed. "I'm not singing for you, for gods sake!" She shouted, getting mad now.

"Well then we're not stopping" Sara said and shrugged.

Everyone but Oliver-who was just watching the scene unfold-kept singing in her ear but then Digg stopped as he saw her eyes start to fill with tears. Digg realised that it wasn't just her headache making her eyes water, there was something wrong, there was some kind of reason why she wouldn't sing.

Oliver had obviously noticed too because his previous smile was gone and replaced with a concerned look and he shouted "that's enough!" And everyone stopped.  
Felicity turned to look at him, blinking away the tears in her eyes that threatened to spill. "that's enough torturing Felicity for one day, we can try again later" he said leaving no room for argument and Thea huffed in annoyance, Sara said 'alright' and Roy nodded.

They left Felicity alone to track the hacker but when her headache grew so bad that the letters and numbers on her screen started to blend together she had to go home and rest, leaving the rest of the team to feel bad.

Felicity didn't sleep however, she sat in her bed, cuddled up with blankets thinking about everything. It was just a stupid joke and she knew they'd meant no harm. Maybe she'd taken it too seriously? But the other half of her, the half she tried to keep buried, the insecure half that her own parents had created, told her she was right to not sing because she'd just be signing herself up for embarrassment. They shouldn't have pushed her and that's why she was upset. 

___________________________3 days later 

 

when Felicity had found the hacker and Oliver and the team had dropped him in jail Oliver decided he was going to put his plan in action to make Felicity sing.

"Barry hey" Oliver said in to his phone.

"Oliver, do you need something? Is everything okay? Felicity is she hurt?" Barry asked on the other end. He was happy to hear from him but it was usually Felicity who called, not Oliver, so naturally he assumed something was up.

"No, everyone's fine, I was just wondering how you'd feel if the team came up to Central City this weekend?" He asked hopefully, though he knew the young speedster wouldn't argue.

"Sure but why?" Barry asked in confusion.

"Well, you have this great karaoke bar and were trying to get Felicity to sing, and well she hasn't seen you in ages so I figure if I arrange a visit with you as well, she won't hate me as much, and maybe leave my bank account un-hacked." He says and Barry chuckles.

"Alright, but I think she'll still hate you, and if she takes it out on me and my bank account gets hacked as well I will blame you," Barry mock threatened. "Anyway I Gotta go, Joe wants me, see ya" The speedster said before hanging up.

later that day Oliver walks in to the 'arrow cave' as Cisco likes to call it and says "I have an announcement" and everyone looked at him.

"You're pregnant" Felicity says as a sarcastic guess.

"How did you know?" He joked back with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"anyway, I have arranged for us to go to central city on the weekend if you guys don't have any plans, Lyla can come too if she wants to" he says the last bit turning to face Digg.

"I'm in" says Sara, she never really has any plans anyway.

"Me too" Thea declares

"Oh my god, I haven't seen Barry in forever! I'm in too" Felicity says with a smile remembering the last time she'd seen Barry and taken down that crazy bee hacker. I mean seriously? Who's life was sad enough that their main purpose was hacking all day long just to bring others down and- wait. She was different right? She wasn't just controlling robotic bees. She was making the world a safer place.

Felicity shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts that were highly unimportant at this moment in time, or any moment in time for that matter.

"I'll ask Lyla but I'll be there" Digg says smiling too, he was glad the team was getting a small break.

"Me too" Roy adds.

"And this has nothing to do with arrow business?" Thea asks.

"Nope, but we'll leave tomorrow as its Saturday and we can stay for the night, also we might be going to the club they have there so pack for that" Oliver says and everyone grins. 

"Well, it's already 6pm so we better go and get packing" Sara declares and then turns to the blonde. "I'll be round later to make sure your club stuff is appropriate, and by appropriate I mean not so" she says and walks out with Felicity chasing after her after quickly shutting off her computers.

"Sara wait!" She calls as she runs after her in her heels. "Please don't help! Whatever you give me will be inappropriate!" She shouted. 

"Felicity Smoak are you calling me a slut?" Sara asked in mock offence, whilst running out the door with a smile. Oliver smiled and shook his head at the two as Sara ran out with Felicity hot on her heels.

"Yeah I better go pack too man" said Digg and Roy nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, we're going to go pack too, bye" Roy said grabbing Thea's hand, after throwing a not-so-secretive suggestive look in Thea's direction, and ran out with her. 

Oliver put everything back where is belonged, and packed his stuff up too.

___________________________

Felicity packed a pair of jeans and a top because she didn't have any reason t wear her usual dresses though she did pack a dress incase she felt differently the next day. She also obviously packed some underwear and 2 bras one strapless and one not, incase Sara gave her a strapless dress. She packed her tablet and some heels (incase she decided on the dress) and some converse if she decided on the jeans . She got leggings, a short sleeved top, a grey jacket and black heels to wear tomorrow out ready. She then looked for a club outfit but then decided that Sara would just decide on another outfit when she came anyway so there was no point.

She then got changed in to her little white pyjama shorts, oversized MIT sweater, and some fluffy blue socks, and took off her makeup as she waited for Sara.

At 8:30 Sara knocked on her door and when Felicity opened it she saw she had brought her bag as well. Felicity didn't question it and let her enter the house.

"Let's get your outfit ready" Sara said smirking and Felicity sighed. 

Sara dove in to Felicity's wardrobe and in ten minuets finally had an outfit.

She pulled a small black skin tight crop top which showed a lot of cleavage and a small skin tight pink skirt that finished a bit above mid-thigh and then the middle of it curved up higher. "I can't wear that" Felicity said.

"It was in your wardrobe" Sara pointed out.

"Yeah because I wore it once in collage for a party because I had a boyfriend who was very persuasive" Felicity said, almost going off on a ramble. "I'm not wearing that" she declared.

"Why not?" Sara says senceing there's more behind this then feeling a little too exposed.

"I'm not you Sara!! I don't have big boobs that all the guys love I don't have abs because I work out I don't have a great body like you! No one wants to see me in that!" She exploded. She had always been self conscious and had fairly low self esteem since her father left and her mother wanted her to be just like her and would body shame her when she didn't. but that got better when she became friends with Oliver and Digg but now with Sara and Thea who were both beautiful amazing looking girls she felt insecure again, as she was brought back to the reality that she would never be Oliver's type.

It was wrong of her to be jealous of her two best girl-friends but she couldn't help but be envious of them both. 

Sara shook her head and sighed with a determined glint in her eye. "Okay, for one of the smartest people I know, you do say absolute crap sometimes" Sara said. "Maybe you don't have the biggest boobs ever, but you are beautiful and sexy and in that dress no one will be able to take their eyes off you because you will look amazing. I don't care what anyone has told you before you have an amazing body. And some guys even prefer smaller boobs. Plus what you lack in the boobs department you make up for in your ass and legs. I know, if you were gay, I'd be totally all up in this" Sara joked gesturing to Felicity before her eyes turned serious and compassionate once again. "Every guy in there's jaw will be dropping when they see you." She said her voice softer now and rubbing Felicity's arm in comfort. "Especially Oliver's" she adds smiling cheekily.

"Wha-no! What?" Felicity exclaims, eyes wide at the insinuation.

"Oh come on! You both stare at each other all the time! The sexual tensions obvious! And if by the end of the night he doesn't kiss you after seeing you in this dress I will punch him in the head till he comes to his senses" Sara says and Felicity just blushes and hides her face in her hands. 

"I'll wear anything else" Felicity begs. Sara sighs but continues looking through her closet. 

She gasps and her eyes light up. "Okay I've found the perfect outfit but I want to know who made you buy this." Sara says getting out a black tank top with a matching tight black skirt. The top would reach her collar bone and would go down to her belly-button, it wasn't too flashy but it was tight and would hug her in all of the right places which wouldn't leave much to the imagination. The skirt was also tight and went up to a bit above mid-thigh. It would really highlight her long legs and ass and Sara knew she'd found the perfect outfit.

Felicity blushed. "I-I-it was a dress up thing." she stuttered out.

"Uh-hu and what did you go as?" Sara asked with a smirk. Felicity just glared at her. "Fine, but you have to admit this is the perfect outfit" Sara said.

"But it's like... Really....." She trails off.

"Really what? Slutty? Are you slut shaming?" Sara raises her eyebrows and Felicity sighs. "Oh come on, it shows off your legs and your ass which are your two best features, it doesn't show off too much, it's perfect and Oliver won't be able to keep his hands off you" 

Felicity gives in but rolls her eyes at her comment about Oliver.

Sara puts the dress in Felicity's bag along with some black ankle boot heels.

"Also when we go to the club I'm doing your hair and makeup." Sara says and Felicity nods knowing there's no way out of it. "Hey can I crash here tonight?" Sara asks. "I kinda already brought my stuff round so say yes." Sara said smiling innocently.

"Course" Felicity smiled back. "I don't have a guest room tho so we're sharing a bed unless you want to take the couch. Well, actually, I did have a guest room but I put all of my computers and old stuff in there so there's not a bed in there any more" Felicity rambled on.

"I'll stay in the bed with you, thanks" she said and smiled at Felicity. 

Sara went and got changed in to her pyjamas and they both watched old films or films from when Sara was on the island until it was 11:45. They both decided they should get an early night if they're going to be in central city all day, plus they never normally get to sleep for more than 4 hours on a good night.

__________________________

They wake up to Felicity's alarm and both get changed in to their clothes they'd put aside for the day after taking turns in the shower.

"I think you should have it natural" Sara said as Felicity was deciding what to do with her hair. she could either straighten it, leave it natural or curl it. 

"No it's all frizzy" Felicity said.

"Fine, curly it but then brush it out so it's wavy" Sara said.

"Okay thanks" felicity said and smiled at Sara.

"Have you ever had your mom do your hair? Or a sister?" Sara asked after Felicity had blow dried it and started to plug in her curler. 

"No, my mom, she.... Wasn't around much after my dad.... Left us" Felicity said looking at her hands.

Saras mouth parted in shock. She couldn't believe anyone wouldn't want to be in Felicity's life. She'd only known the girl a couple of months and she'd already managed to make her feel more at home and like a normal person. Felicity Smoak was a light anyone would be lucky to have around. "Oh" Sara said simply, not really knowing what else she could say. She then took the curlers off of Felicity. "Everyone should feel what it's like to have their hair done by their mother, and even though I'm not her, we're family, so I can substitute for her" Sara said and Felicity smiled at the kind gesture.

First she brushed through Felicity's hair and then started with the curler. It was a fatter one so it didn't curl the hair as much as make it wavy which was what she was going for. 

When she was done she brushed through it and Once she was happy said "I'm done with my masterpiece" and turned off the curlers. 

"Thank you Sara" Felicity said with an appreciative smile.

"Anytime" Sara replied with a smile of her own before saying. "Makeup time." And Felicity cringed knowing Sara was going to be sorting that out for her too.  
"I was thinking, today we go light, you know, normal to match your outfit but tonight we give you lots of eyeliner and eyeshadow and dark pink lips to match your blush and we go full out, Oliver won't know what hit him" she said and Felicity hit Sara in the arm.

"There is nothing going on with me and Oliver" Felicity stated firmly. 

"Oh please" was all Sara said before brushing her own hair and doing her own light makeup at the same time as Felicity did hers.

When all the makeup was packed and Sara was satisfied they ate breakfast and watched TV until 11:30 when Oliver called her. 

"Hello?" She said.

"Are you ready? We're out front, then we'll go and get Sara." Oliver said.

"Oh, Sara's with me don't worry, we'll be out in a sec" she said and hung up.

The girls got their bags and left the house after Felicity shut the door Sara whispered something highly inappropriate about her and Oliver in her ear making her bright red and choke on air.

Sara laughed and they both walked to the car and got in the limo. 

"Whys Felicity all red?" Asked Roy and Felicity put her head in her hands and Sara just laughed more.

"It's a girls thing don't worry" Sara said.

"I'm a girl tell me" Thea said and Sara whispered it in her ear too and Thea started laughing and then patted the IT girl on the back. 

"Aww, poor 'licity" she said still smiling.

"Hey where's Digg?" Asked Felicity changing the subject. Oliver looked guilty but also amused. "Oliver Queen you did not make your best friend drive us." She accused him.

"What? He's meant to be covering as my driver" Oliver shrugged.

"You are a horrible friend" she joked, but the look in her eyes told him she didn't mean it. She was always careful when she said stuff like this to Oliver, because like her, his insecurities would get in the way and make him push her away if he got the wrong idea.

"You'll hate me more later" he mumbles under his breath, but she still hears.

"What? Why?" Felicity asks confused, and he shakes his head and smiles and she glares at him.

"Is Lyla coming?" Asked Sara.

"Yeah she's in the front with Digg" Roy said. But she was going to have to avoid alcohol at the club later because she's currently pregnant with the little Digglet.

Then Digg played music on the radio...

"Hoped off the train at LAX with a dream in my cardigan" sang Sara.

"Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in?" Thea sang.

The rest of the ride went by with everyone but Oliver and Felicity singing.

__________________________

Wen they arrived they all went to star labs and found there was some new security Cisco must have added that stopped them from going up. Oliver suggested calling Barry to let them up but Felicity just brushed him off and within two minuets Felicity had-by using her tablet that she'd kept in her small bag- brought down the security system for a few minuets so they could get in. 

They then just walked straight on up to hear Cisco saying "yeah, now I've updated the security system again no one can just walk on up" to Caitlin and Barry. 

Then they all walked through the door. "You sure?" Felicity asked smirking, trying to resist laughing at him.

Cisco turned around quick and frowned. "Damnit!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Barry's face lit up with a grin. "Hey Felicity" he said.

"Hey Barry" they walked towards each other and hugged. 

Then Caitlin and Felicity hugged and Barry and Oliver shook hands. 

Diggle stared wearily at the speedster, still creeped out about his powers. "Digg" Barry said and nodded.

Thea and Sara both looked around at everything until it clicked in Thea's brain when she saw the suit. 

"Oh my god! You're the flash?" She asked "We know the flash?" She asked eyes wide with wonder and shock "I don't think I knew we knew the flash" everyone laughed at her small fan girl moment. 

"So you can actually run faster than anyone in the world?" Sara asks unconvinced.

"Yeah" Barry's says.

"I don't believe you" Sara says with a smirk.

Barry smirks back and runs with his speed around Digg and then up behind Sara and stops. Sara then turns around and jumps and Digg shakes his head.

"Woah" sara says.

"That's...that's just not natural" Digg says shaking his head making everyone chuckle once again.

"Come on, we've got no new villains in Central City so I say we go to Jitters for coffee or... Whatever you can drink, congratulations by the way," Barry says gesturing to Lyla and her slightly noticeable baby bump. "And then later we can go to the kar-" he cuts him self off and clears his throat "club. We can go to the club" he corrects himself. 

Oliver glares at him slightly for his near slip but he just brushed it off.

"Sounds good" says Felicity.

"Yeah, let's go" Oliver says. 

"I really need to work on this security system" Cisco says shaking his head but walks out with everyone else.

___________________________

They all go to Jitters and have their coffees or in Lylas case tea. After a few hours of catching up they go out for lunch and then Felicity, Caitlin, Lyla, Thea and Sara go out shopping, Whilst Oliver, Digg, Roy, Barry and Cisco try and plan out how they're gonna get Felicity to sing.

___________________________

at 5pm everyone met up again at jitters and decided where they were staying for the night.

"well Joe has a guest room" Barry suggests.

"yeah so do i" adds Caitlin.

"me too" says Cisco.

"well there's seven of us so two in each house apart from three in one if that's alright with everyone?" Suggests Roy.

everyone nods in agreement.

"It would make more sense for me to have girls in my house right so i could take three girls, cisco two boys and Barry a boy and girl." Caitlin said.

"Okay so now who's with who?" Asked Digg.

"Well you and Lyla should stay together so you two could be the boy and girl, us three girls wth caitlin and then that leaves Oliver and Roy with Cisco.... sharing a room..." Felicitty said and chuckled slightly.

"you wont be laughing later" Oliver remarks and she raises her eyebrows but he doesn't explain himself further making her suspicious.

"Anyway, yeah i think that's a good plan what do you guys think?" asked Barry.

"I think me and Roy should stay with you and Cisco should take Lyla and Digg, that way they get more privacy as they don't have Joe or Iris breathing down their necks as well." Oliver said, he didn't dislike the guy, it's just Cisco could sometimes be a tad annoying, at least Barry understood the harshness of the real world.

"I take offence" Cisco said putting a hand over his heart.

"Alright but Iris is big with celebrities, even if their just billionaire celebrities so I think she wont let you out of her sight and I still don't think Joe exactly approves." Barry said smiling at Cisco's reaction.

"Yeah but if i can handle Slade Wilson i can handle a crazy fangirl." Oliver said and Felicity's previous smile was gone when she remembered how he told her he loved her that night to trick slade.

The only reason she hadn't burst out with a massive smile or told him she felt the same was back is because of her stupid insecurities. They'd told her that a man like him couldn't possibly love her and so he was probably just prancing her. Her insecurities were right. That was the only time she'd ever been grateful for them, because otherwise now things would be insanely awkward between them.

Sara noticed Felicity lack of a smile, so she tilted her head slightly to the side and furrowed her eyebrows at her, silently asking if she was okay, Felicity put on a fake smile, not as big as before, and nodded her head to reassure the skilled blonde.

"You know anyone would think you're saying anything just to get out of staying with Cisco." Lyla said smirking.

"Yeah why am i getting the feeling that she's right? huh? I want answers Queen." Cisco said in a fake angry way but Oliver just started to stand up and raised his eysbrows at him and Cisco shrinked back in to his chair and put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean it! stay where you like! Jeeze you are a scary man." Cisco said making everyone laugh and Oliver sat back down smirking at his minute victory.

"So anyway just to be clear, Caitlin has Me, Thea and Sara, Barry has you and Roy, Cisco has Diggle and Lyla?" Felicity asks Oliver and everyone nods.

Thea checks the time on her phone and gasps. "Guys if we want to have enough time to get ready it's already half five! we have to leave now!" she says panicked.

Roy rolls his eyes. "Ive never undertsood why girls need so long to get ready." he says.

"Neither have i, and i married one." Diggle adds.

"Yeah you also got one pregnant, the one you and Cisco are going to take home right now and stop criticizing." Lyla snapped and all the girls smirked as Diggle's and Cisco's eyes widened and they jumped up and ran out of Jitters.

"Come on girls lets go get ready." Says Caitlin.

they all get up and get in her car as they had left Oliver's limo outside star labs. 

___________________________

Everyone was changed in to their dresses and their makeup was done and they were admiring their outfits in front of a mirror, except Felicity. Felicity was in the bathroom in her dress, her makeup was done but she didn't want to leave the bathroom.

"Oh come on 'licity I bet you look great" Sara said.

"Yeah come out" said Thea.

"Felicity, come on, if I can wear a club dress so can you" Caitlin said trying to comfort the small blonde.

Felicity sighed and opened the bathroom door. She had her two-piece on and pink lipstick, blush, eyeliner, and mascara on which made her eyes pop. She also had on her heels. She was looking at the ground with her arms around her stomach where her top didn't cover her.

She heard gasps of the girls. "You look Smoaking" said Sara smirking at her own pun.

"You're gonna knock my brother off his feet" said Thea smirking at how the blondes cheeks heated up and her head snapped up.

"You look great, now let's get our hair ready" Said Caitlin smiling at Felicity. 

She smiled back and went to get her hair done. They didn't do much to their hair, just brushed it out. When they were done they grabbed their clutches and bags and started to leave.  
___________________________

When the girls got to the club the boys and Lyla were inside already. They were standing at the door and were about to enter when Felicity got nervous. "Yeah maybe this was a bad idea" she said and started to walk away. 

Caitlin and Thea grabbed her arms. "Nah ah, no way, you're going in there" Thea said. 

"Come on Felicity you look amazing, I don't know what's gotten in to your head and made you second guess yourself but you are freaking felicity Smoak and you're gonna go in there and knock em dead" Caitlin said with and encouraging smile and Sara nodded in agreement. 

Felicity felt Caitlin understood her the most out of the three girls. She was smart like her and didn't always dress to impress. She wasn't always wearing revealing outfits and pining for guys attention. The only thing Caitlin didn't understand was Felicity's massive insecurities that were eating her up from the inside. But Caitlin's words did help.

Felicity smiled and nodded her head "fine, lets go" they all smiled and entered the club.

It was blasting with music and there were lots of people dancing. Felicity was fine... Until she saw the guys and Lyla. Oliver and her eyes met and suddenly her confidence was gone again. 

Sara reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze "you got this" she whispered, and Felicity smiled at her in thanks. Felicity's other hand went around her uncovered skin on her stomach.

When they reached the table they all sat on the spare seats and Sara let go of Felicity. Oliver couldn't get over Felicity's dress. "You look amazing" Lyla told all the girls.

"Says you, you're pregnant and you still look beautiful" replies Sara.

Felicity's nerves were getting the best of her and she started to bite her lip. "You look great Felicity" Barry told her-after recognising her nerves- in a friendly way as they had agreed to just be friends a long while ago, but that didn't stop Oliver from being jealous. Especially when Felicity smiled at him and replied with a "thank you, you look good too".

For the next half an hour they just talked amongst themselves and all was good. Until...

"Okay! Listen up people! Tonight, just like every night, we are doing karaoke from now until midnight! So get up here and sing!" The man says in to the mic and everyone claps and cheers apart from Felicity. 

Everyone looks at her to see what her reaction would be, to see if they had been found out, but what frightened them was that her face was completely neutral. Oliver shifted in his seat as he waited for her to say something. 

She turned to him and smiled and cocked her head to the side slightly. "This was your idea?" She asked in a kind voice, giving no indication that she was angry still, therefore making him slightly more nervous. 

"Yeah" he admitted and smiled a small innocent smile back at her. She nodded her head. 

"Alright" she said and then sipped some more of her drink. She honestly had no idea what was in it, she knew it was alcoholic and that every girl other than Lyla had one so she drank it anyway.

Felicity then turned to Caitlin and started up a normal conversation with her and everyone started talking again, still being weary of the blonde IT girl.

After about 10 more minuets Roy and Barry slipped away to get another drink, or at least that's what they said. And then their voices were heard in the mic. "Felicity, now we know you hate us" said Roy. 

"But this was the only way we could get you on stage". Said Barry.

"Felicity, Felicity, felicity!" The whole place started to chant. 

Felicity didn't even look at them trying not to draw attention to herself. That's when she heard Digg say "I'm sorry Felicity, this wasn't my idea" and then she looked up to see Oliver and Digg in front of her. Digg grabbed one arm and Oliver grabbed the other and continued to drag her to the stage until she was standing between Barry and Roy. They ran back to their places and Barry and Roy each grabbed one of her arms so they couldn't run away.

"I've so not drank enough for this" Felicity mumbled. 

"Okay so, our friend here, Felicity, wouldn't sing for us" Roy said.

"But Roy says he's heard her sing before and she's amazing" Barry said.

"So, now we will both sing with her, and if she doesn't sing, Thea and Sara over there have her phone and will drop it in one of their drinks" Roy said.

"also Sara stole your tablet from your bag at Caitlin's so she will ruin that too" Barry told her. "Sorry" he added when she glared at him, but he really wasn't sorry at all. 

"I hate you" she said to them both whilst glaring at them.

Then the music started playing and Barry gave her another mic. 

"Summer loving had me a blast" sang Roy and she shook her head. 

She didn't want to sing and she hated them for making her do this but she didn't want to loose her precious tablet and phone or embarrass herself by running off stage of freezing up, so she decided she had to.

"Summer loving happened so fast" she sang and bit her lip.

"Met a girl crazy for me" Barry sang and and she raised her eyebrows at him impressed that he could sing. 

"Met a boy cute as can be" she sang back to him and Barry smiled at her.

"Summer days drifting away to oh oh those summer nights" all three of them sang and she let a small smile come on to her face and they both beamed back at her.

"Uh Wella wella wella uh" both the boys sang.

"Tell me more tell me more" sang Roy.

"Did you get very far" sang Barry

"Tell me more tell me more, like did he have a car?" Felicity sang.

"She swam by me, she got a cramp" sang Roy whilst still smiling at her.

"He ran by me, got my suit damp" felicity sang gaining some confidence and she looked up at their audience, but not over to where Oliver and everyone else was sitting, and saw everyone was smiling and cheering them on.

"I saved her life, she nearly drowned" Barry sang.

"He showed off splashing around" she sang to him.

"Summer sun somethings begun but oh oh those summer nights" they all sang. Their voices blended together perfectly and Felicity wasn't sure when they'd had time to rehearse this, because there was no way they hadn't.

"Tell me more tell me more, was it love at first sight?" Felicity sang making her think back to the first time she'd seen Oliver and she'd known she was doomed to spend the rest of her life pining after this man who'd always be too good for her.

"Tell me more tell me more" sang Roy.

"Did she put up a fight" Barry sang.

"Took her bowling in the arcade" sang Roy.

"We went strolling, dang lemonade" she sang back.

"We made out under the dock" Barry said wiggling his eyebrows as her making her smile and breath out a laugh before her verse.

"We stayed out till ten o'clock" she sang

"Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights" they all sang.

"Tell me more tell me more" Roy sang.

"But you don't Gotta brag" Barry sang.

"Tell me more tell me more, cuz he sounds like a drag" she sang.

"He got friendly holding me hand" Felicity sang and Roy grabbed her hand.

"She got friendly down in the sand" Roy sang spinning her around.

"He was sweet just turned eighteen" felicity sang parting ways with Roy and turning to look at Barry to hear him sing his next verse.

"Well she was good, you know what I mean" sang Barry. 

"Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh oh the summer nights." They all sang

"Tell me more tell me, more how much doe did he spend?" Felicity sang.

"Tell me more tell me more" sang Roy.

"Could she get me a friend?" Barry sang and the song turned slow.

"It turned colder, that's where it ends" felicity sang softly.

"So I told her, we'd still be friends" Roy sang.

"Then we made our true love vow" Felicity sang.

"Wander what, she's doing now" Barry sang.

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh" felicity sang.

"Those summer.... Nights" they all sang together and the music stopped at they were all breathing heavily.

There was a round of applause and cheering and they walked off the stage. As soon as they were off, Felicity punched both Roy and Barry in the arm. "Don't ever do that again!" She shouted at them. 

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"It wasn't our idea!" Roy told her, defending himself.

Then Felicity got an idea. "Well in that case.... Oliver should be in for a great surprise..." She said and smiled evilly.

She walked back past the table and ordered another drink, she didn't care what was in it this time. She went up to Oliver and smiled sweetly at him. "That was your doing I suppose?" She asked him.

"well you were smiling couldn't of hated it that much" he told her, still unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Yeah no I loved it just as much as you're going to love this." Felicity said and snatched her phone off of Thea and pressed record. And then she chucked the drink over Oliver's head. 

His mouth hung open in shock and everyone at the table froze. Roy, Thea, Sara and Cisco all held in laughs whilst Diggle had an amused yet somewhat proud expression on his face. Lyla and Caitlin had their hands over their mouths. 

Oliver stood up and towered over Felicity. Most people would see this as threatening or scary but she knows he's never hurt her so she just smiles innocently up at him. He glares at her but behind the shock and anger she can see the amusement and something she can't quite place.

Then he takes his drink and she darts away from him in her heels. He chases after her. She manages somehow to get back to the table but finds he's followed her and isn't far away from her, so she fake falls to the ground and goes "ah!" He immediately stops chasing her and crouches down next to her, concern taking over.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I hurt my ankle in these heels" she said and he puts his drink down to take a look at it and she picks it up and chucks it on him again. This time no one can control their laughter. She gets up and hides behind dig who's laughing at the pair. 

"oh Oliver!" Sara exclaimed "you have to admit you've been beat by a girl!" She says through laughter. Making everyone else once again burst out in laughter. 

Oliver runs up to her but grabs her wrist before she can run far enough away making her bounce back so she hits his chest. They stay staring at each other for a few seconds until Thea shouts "oh just kiss her already!" Making them both pull back immediately. 

"I have to go clean up" Oliver said before going to the rest room.

Felicity sits down in her chair, biting her lip, and Digg parts her on the back. "Well done Felicity, you were amazing out there" he told her sincerely.

"I told you she was amazing!" Exclaimed Roy.

"Yeah you should sing more often" said Lyla.

"Yeah, hell no, you try anything like that again and you're phones, laptops, tablets and anything online will be unable to be used for a whole week." Felicity told them all. 

"Yes or she'll poor drinks over your head and make you all sticky." Oliver says from behind her making her jump.  
"And you were really good by the way" he told her looking in to her eyes, making sure she really believed him.

"We need to pee" said Thea dragging all the other girls with her. 

"Yes and we're getting drinks" said Roy taking all the other boys with him leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

"Thanks" she told him smiling slightly. "And I guess I'm a tiny bit sorry for pouring drinks on your head" she said biting her lip yet again.

Didn't she know whenever she did that it makes him crazy?

"I think there's something you can do to make up for that" Oliver told her looking nervous. Why would he be nervous?

She furrowed her brows "make up for it? No it was revenge my friend. I don't have to make up for anything, in fact if anything you should be the one making up for-" she was cut off by Oliver's lips on hers. 

"Fine, forgive me yet?" Oliver said and she shook her head through her shock.

"No, no definitely not" she said eyes wide. He smiled at her and kissed her again. This time she kissed back.

They didn't end up staying at Caitlin's, Barry's, or Cisco's that night. Oliver got them in to a hotel last minuet where they talked over a lot, and then did other activities which required less talking, until they fell to sleep in each others arms, wondering why they'd waited so long to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any prompts for one shots you want me to write. :)


	3. Truth hurts.. especially when you don't remember telling it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets injected by the truth serum and can't keep his emotions or thoughts just in his head.

Felicity hated being over the comms in times like this. When all she could here was grunts, punches, and gun shots. 

"Oliver!" Digg shouted.

"Digg? Oliver? What happened? What's wrong?" Felicity asked frantically, worried for the green vigilante who seemed to think he was invincible.

"He's fine, he's been injected with something I think, I don't know what it is though. We're on our way back" Digg told her after a minuet.

"Okay" Felicity said.

When they got back Oliver walked through the foundry door first like normal with Digg following closely behind looking both annoyed and worried. "Hey Felicity!" Oliver said with a smile on his face making Felicity worried and confused.

"Digg? what happened? what's wrong with him?" Felicity asked. Oliver never smiled when he got back from a mission, he rarely smiled at all so she immediately knew something was up unless he'd suddenly let go of the massive weight on his shoulders but the likely hood of that happening was 1/100.

"You worry too much." Oliver said still smiling. "You deserve a break from worrying and working but then i don't want you to have a break because then i wont get to see you and you'll probably go to Central City and see Barry and I'll get-" he was cut off by Digg shouting annoyed

"Oliver! shut up!" Felicity was now extremely confused. "Whatever he was injected with is really messing him up. we need to take a blood test and check. can you do that whilst i try and calm him down?" he asked turning to Felicity. She nodded and got everything she needed.

"Man you've gotta stop talking I don't know what has gotten in to you but whatever it is it better be over soon." Digg said shaking his head and sighing. whatever this was it was making him say things, for example on the way back Digg had to turn off their comms because Oliver wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful Felicity is and how lucky they were to have her on their team and how he needed her and how he loved her but he was too stupid to ever do anything about it. Don't get him wrong he would be glad if Oliver finally admitted to his feelings for the blonde IT girl, but Digg knows Oliver would never admit to them or act on them without the drug in his system, and he doesn't know how much he'll remember when the drug is out of his system.

Felicity put the needle in his arm and winced. she hated needles, always had,  but she'd gotten better at them and had stopped gagging every time she had to put one in someone so that's progress right? 

"What color is your natural hair? i know you said you dyed it but what color was it before you started to dye it? and why did you dye it? I like it blonde but i bet it looks good natural too." Oliver said in a rush, still smiling, whilst touching a piece of her hair with the arm that the needle was not in.

Felicity just ignored Oliver and shook her head at him, she was too worried about what he had been injected with to satisfy his needs. . . not like satisfy in that way, satisfy as in answer his questions. God, even her thoughts had no filter.

Once Felicity had taken his blood she started a scan on it. "It shouldn't take long." She said turning to Digg who nodded at her.

"hey!" Oliver exclaimed. "that's rude. you can't ignore me!" Oliver shouted making Felicity jump. Usually Oliver shouting was scary but she knew he would never hurt her,  but now with this drug of.... something in his system she had no idea what he would do or if he was even in control of himself, and her guess was no, no he was not in control of himself considering all of the things rushing out of his mouth or the smile on his face. "You're scared of me?" he asked cocking his head to the side, his smile was gone now thankfully, but now it was replaced by a hurt look which wasn't much better. In fact it was worse.

"uh" was all Felicity could get out. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. She was at loss for words which was saying something. Well, it wasn't actually saying anything, that's the point. She had no words therefore she couldn't say anything and--you know what? Doesn't even matter. 

Felicity shook her head back to reality.

"Oliver man, calm down, she's not afraid of you just quit yelling." Digg said rolling his eyes. Digg wouldn't mind seeing more of a carefree happy Oliver, in fact he'd quite like that, but he really wasn't enjoying this drugged out Oliver.

Both of his sober teammates were left wondering if this was anything like what he was like before the island, but then decided no, he was probably worse and sighed.

There was a beeping sound that made Felicity sigh in relief. It was getting awkward and she needed to know what Oliver was given. 

"huh" Felicity said looking at the results. "Sodium Pentothal, they probably planned to kidnap him and ask him loads of questions after they gave him it. So he's stuck saying nothing but the truth until it wears off, which could be anywhere from five hours to a whole day." Felicity said and Digg groaned.

"I can't deal with this for a whole day" he grumbled.

"you know, i like you Digg, you're like a brother to me" Oliver said and Digg smiled at him. "But sometimes you're rude." he added making Felicity might her lip to not laugh. Digg nodded his head.

"yes, well right now, you're annoying." Digg replied.

"You didn't answer my questions about your hair. I'm curious." Oliver said turning to Felicity now.

"um, well my hair was brunette and I dyed t because i wanted a fresh start." Felicity told him.

"why? what happened?" Oliver asked and Felicity sighed, she decided she didn't care if Digg knew and Oliver probably wouldn't remember in the morning anyway so she may as well answer his questions. Digg looked at the blonde, or fake blonde, IT girl with curiosity in his eyes. 

"uh, well, i made something. . . bad and my boyfriend used it. . . and then went to jail for me" Felicity said and then breathed in deeply "and then he killed himself." Felicity admitted and smiled a small fake smile at both of the men. "but it's fine, I'm fine, It's nothing compared to what Oliver's been through anyway." she told them.

Digg offered her a small smile and Oliver just kept talking. "yeah, i went on the gambit and then my dad shot himself and then I was tortured and then-" he was cut off by Felicity's hand over his mouth. he frowned but she didn't remove her hand.

"trust me, you'll thank me later." Felicity said. She knew he didn't like to share about the island and even though she wished he'd open up she wasn't going to trick him in to doing do because of some stupid drug, no one deserved that. "Can we sedate him?" Felicity asked and Digg chuckled but nodded.

"yeah I'll get the needle." he told her. Felicity was better than all of them, she was the light of the team, and even though they would both like to know more about Oliver's time on the island Felicity respected his privacy and stopped him before he said more than he wanted them to know, even if the next day he wouldn't know that they knew. Digg didn't do that because he thought it was about time Oliver shared with the rest of the team, and that's why they needed Felicity, not only for her to do what's right but to remind them to do what's right as well.

Digg injected Oliver with the sedative and walked him over to the med table where he passed out.

"You can leave if you want, I can handle him." Digg told her.

"I'm not leaving, not when he's like this." Felicity replied.

"I-It may be beast for both of you if you leave, we don't want him saying something that might hurt you that he wont remember in the morning and would change things between you." Digg warned her.

"Trust me I'm relying on him not remembering things in the morning, or when it wears off, I mean I wouldn't of answered all his questions otherwise. I don't mind you knowing but with Oliver It's. . . I don't know, It's different..." She trails off "And as for him saying things that would hurt me It's okay, I already know he sees me as a younger sister so it doesn't really make much of a difference anyway" She said whilst turning away from Digg and towards her computers.

Digg shook his head. His best friends were a couple of blind idiots. Oliver was worried that she would be put at risk or wouldn't realize what she was signing up for until it was too late, or that she didn't actually love him and it was just a crush. But what he didn't know was she is in just as much danger with him loving her and not telling her than being happy and telling her and being with her. Or that she was head over heels in love with him so much so that she'd sit by and watch him sleep with countless women if that was what he wanted to do, and she already knew him better than most people did, and he wouldn't have to lie to her because she already knew about what he does as the arrow and how he acts as Oliver Queen, and the person he truly is underneath all of them masks.

Then Felicity was thinking Oliver didn't love her, being scared that if they ever went out he would bolt at the first bad thing that happened to her, even if it had nothing to do with the fact that they were dating, or that he would realize he'd rather be with a tough bad ass girl who can handle herself than be with her. But what she didn't know was that it was because he was so in love with her that he wasn't acting on his feelings, or that he doesn't want someone like Sara or anyone like that he wants her because she is amazing and she is bad ass even if not in the same way as other girls he's 'dated', or that he would only be doing that because he's in love with her and she'd just need to talk him in to it...

of course Diggle knew all of these things but it wasn't his place to tell either of them so every time one of them made a comment like that he just rolled his eyes or shook his head or sighed, but really these two were driving him insane. He honestly considered putting Felicity under the truth serum too and asking them both how they felt about each-other, recording it, and then showing each of them once it wore of. . . But he decided that probably wasn't the best idea in the world and Oliver would probably kill him for drugging Felicity, so he guessed he'd just have to wait.

For the next few hours or so Felicity did things like update her computer or work on the comms or her tablet or on the firewall she made guarding all of their files from being hacked.

At around one in the morning Digg declared he was starving and he was going to get them all food, and to call him if Oliver woke up and did anything.

It was just Felicity's luck that ten minuets after Digg left Oliver woke up groaning. 

It had been about four hours since he'd been injected so she knew if wouldn't be out of his system yet so she gave him his water bottle that he kept there and instructed him to drink it all to help wash out the drug.

"You know" he sad after a while. "I don't like having you on the team." Oliver said and she stared at him open mouthed. "no no i mean i do but i just don't like seeing you in danger, and this, being here, helping me, It puts you in danger." she lets out s breath, relieved that that's what he meant. She was worried that he was about to tell her he not only didn't like her as a girlfriend but not as a friend either.

"Well I make me own decisions, and you couldn't force me to leave if you tried." Felicity replied.

"So where's Digg?" Oliver asked.

"Went to get food, are you hungry?" Felicity asked.

"yes i am, I am starving, I could eat an elephant, well no i couldn't because they're massive but you know what i mean. I am really hungry." He said and she shook her head too tired to enjoy this.

"jeez am I this annoying when i ramble?" she asks rhetorically, forgetting for a moment that she was sitting with a brutally honest Oliver.

"No, I think you're cute when you ramble, especially when you're rambling about me when I'm wearing no top and I'm all sweaty because I've just done the salmon ladder. It's one of the things I love most about you. That and your bright lipstick. It's so you and it just makes your lips stand out, and I always want to kiss you but I don't because I'm scared of what would happen, and then also I think of how i don't deserve to because of how much of  a jerk I was to you when I lied and told you I didn't mean what I said when we were fooling Slade and-" He is cut off from his tangent by Felicity who had been stood frozen and unable to move or speak before then because of how shocked she was at his words.

"Oliver!" she shouted. 

"No Felicity I need to tell you how much I am in love with you" Oliver said.

"Oliver please stop" Felicity said.

"why? Don't you feel the same way? That was what I was afraid of i-" He is once again cut off by Felicity.

"Oliver! You need to stop speaking, please, you're not going to remember any of this when the drug wears off, please stop, you are only making it harder for me" she tells him "please" she whispered, eyes filling with tears as she thinks about how tomorrow will go, him asking if he said anything stupid and her lying and telling him no, and them going about as normal whilst she knows that he's secretly in love with her but wont ever act on his feelings making it that much harder for her to move on because she knows if she does she'll be hurting him. "Here play this game until Digg gets back" she tells him handing her tablet over after opening up Candy crush for him to play on whilst she sits in her chair and massages her temples thinking about how she should had accepted Digg's offer to go home and how he was right.

When Digg got back he looked at them and raised his eyebrows at Felicity when she looked up at him, already sensing the tension. "You were right." She whispered "Shouldn't have stayed." she whispered again.

Digg looked at her in sympathy and set the food near her and lent down and gave her a hug in her chair. "What did he say?" He asked when they pulled away whilst he was getting the big belly burgers ready. 

she breaths in a deep breath and says "doesn't matter, he won't remember it anyway, and we'll just go on acting as normal." she sad and gave him a weak smile "Honestly John, I'm fine" She told him and he nodded.

He wasn't convinced but he knew she din't want to talk about it so he laid off. For now anyway.

he gave her her meal and gave Oliver his and he ate his own. Oliver was too busy eating to talk, thankfully, so Digg and Felicity talked about lighter topics until they were all done. 

eventually Oliver fell to sleep on his own accord, without being drugged and Digg started to drift off on the old couch he had been sitting on and Felicity fell to sleep in her chair.

when Felicity woke up her neck was stiff and the events of last night came rushing back to her and she sighed. she checked the time and saw it was half seven in the morning. she stood up and stretched and yawned and disappeared in to the bathroom to make herself look somewhat presentable. she was lucky it was a Saturday and she nor Oliver had to be at work or they would be in trouble, though not really because he was the boss. But that didn't mean they could just be late whenever they wanted.

She re did her ponytail and straightened out her dress. she had ditched the heels already by midnight last night because what point was there to be wearing them? she managed to take off her slightly smudged mascara without removing any of her surprisingly still perfect face of makeup and re-did it with the mascara she had in her bag and re-applied the lipstick she had been wearing, reminding her or the comment Oliver made about her lipstick last night. 

once she was satisfied she came back to her chair and put on her heels but stayed seated. about 10 minuets later Digg woke  up and yawned. "hey" he said to her at a normal volume, not caring if he wakes Oliver as they were awake half the night taking care of him, and he'd hurt Felicity so he didn't deserve to sleep. He needed to wake up and realise what he did and fix it.

"Hi." She replies.

"You alright?" Digg asks and she can tell he doesn't just mean in general. they didn't talk anymore about what Oliver had said to her after they started eating last night and she could tell he was both concerned and curious.

she shrugged. "yeah, i guess." she replied "what about you?" she asked.

"Back ache" he replies glaring at the couch. "Fricking uncomfortable thing" he says and she chuckles.

"that's because it's over a hundred years old" Felicity replied, of course she was exaggerating but the couch did look ancient. 

"You think he'll remember anything?"asks Digg once the laughter dies out.

"I don't know,  but I'm kinda hoping no." she admits.

"wait, I thought you wanted him to remember?" he asked.

"I did, I do, i-ugh I don't know." She said shaking her head.

"God it better have warn off by now." She says. "You know if he doesn't remember we can say that he did a whole lot of embarrassing things or said really horrible things to us so he has to make up for it to us." Felicity said.

"Yeah either he'd try to make it up to us or he'd just mope around blaming himself for everything bad that happens for a week because he seems to have a talent for that." Digg say.

"true" she said smiling at him. 

then they hear a groan come from the man himself. both their heads whip around to see Oliver waking up. The drugs must have made his sleep hazy because he didn't have any nightmares.

he blinks and takes in his surroundings and sits up straight when he realizes he's still in full arrow gear minus the weapons and mask.

"you know on second thought we probably could have gotten him to change clothes." Felicity says to Diggle who nods.

"what happened?" Oliver asks.

"whats the last thing you remember?" Digg asks him.

"uh, I remember fighting this guy but he injected me with something, and i got away and that's all I remember." Oliver replies.

"you were injected with Sodium Pentothal, basically truth serum, don't worry you didn't let any secrets slip." Felicity said not meeting his eyes though.

Oliver could tell there was something not quite right with her but his mind was still hazy from the drugs, too hazy to figure out what that something was.

"yeah, Felicity made sure you didn't spill any of your little island stories that you are so intent on keeping to yourself." Digg said.

"How did you manage that?" Oliver asked her.

"I put my hand over your mouth so you couldn't talk, and then suggested we give you a sedative." she said shrugging, still not meeting his eyes.

"Did-did i say something to you?" Oliver asked her, his eyes filling with concern. she shook her head and inhaled a large breath.

"No, you didn't, it's fine." Felicity replied but then grabbed her bag. "I'm exhausted, I'm going to go, I'm glad you're okay Oliver." She said before walking out.

"Felicity, wait!" He called out but it was too late. The door fell shut behind her with a clang and he sighed.

Oliver turned to digg "what did i say to her Digg?" he asked desperate to know what he'd done to hurt her.

"I don't know what you said but you were passed out when i went to get food and so i left her with you but when I got back she looked upset and you were awake and playing on her tablet." Digg told him. Oliver sighed.

"I don't think I could have possibly said anything horrible to her. Not if I was on truth serum." Oliver said shaking his head trying to think of what could have possibly upset her.

Dog took pity on Oliver and decided to give him the answer he needed. "look, man, I don't think what you said upset her because it was mean, I think it was because it was just what she'd been wanting to hear, and it crushed her because she didn't want you to be forced to say it, or to do it to fool someone, She wanted it to be you saying it." Digg said and then yawned "we were up half the night for you so I'm exhausted too, I'm going to leave you to think about what I said, just, don't let your own fear get in the way of something great, for both of you, because you may not think you deserve happiness, but that girl definitely does and you doing what you want to do will make her happy." Digg said and started to walk out.

when he opened the door Oliver called out "I told her I loved her to fool Slade" 

"yes, except now the only person you're fooling is yourself." Digg said and left the building.

 

As soon as Felicity got home she showered and got in to grey joggers and a black tank top with a grey hoodie and pink fluffy socks. She sat in her living room and watched films until she heard a knock at her door.

she didn't check through the peephole and somehow he knew that because when she opened the door he said. "I could have been anyone"

"yes well people who want to kidnap or kill people don't usually knock on doors and wait for you to let them in." Felicity replied with a genuine smile, yet he she still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked and she nodded and stepped out of the way of the door and shut it behind him. 

"What do you want? shouldn't you be resting?" Felicity asked.

"No, I should be right here talking to you." Oliver said trying and failing to catch her gaze.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"okay, so Digg told me what he thinks happened between us whilst he went to get food,  and so I remembered the security cameras we installed in the foundry in case something happened or someone just showed up in there again or something. . . anyway I watched everything and I'm sorry." He said

"sorry for what?" she asked looking at her feet. Oliver gently put a hand on her face and inched it up until she was looking directly in to his eyes for the first time since yesterday before he'd gone on the mission.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry you didn't think I could like you, I'm sorry that I had to fool Slade by telling you I loved you, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry for a lot of things but mostly, I'm sorry for not doing this sooner. . ." he trails off and steps closer to her. and closer. and closer. and closer. ever so slowly afraid that if he moves to quick she'll push him away.

soon they're less than three inches apart and he can't hold back any longer. He captures her lips in his and kisses her with all of his heart and he knows he will never hurt her like that again, he'll never let her go again, he knows he's going to spend the rest of his life with this woman making up for the way he behaved.

"I love you Felicity Smoak and I'm going to spend my life showing you just how much, you are the light to the team and the light that eats away at my darkness." he tells her when they pull away and look in to each-others eyes once again.

"since I met you I've been a better, stronger person than I ever thought could be, that's all down to you, you are the strongest person I know and you've taught me how to be strong too, You think everything you go through takes a bit of you, well i think everything you go through just makes you stronger and it's you, your soul that gets you through it all, and I love you because of that even if you don't see it." Felicity said and he kisses her again with more force this time but still being gentle.

 

When Diggle got no more calls for the rest of the weekend he knew things had gone well and the two idiots had finally admitted their feelings for each-other and he was happy for them. But if he ever hurts her he will shoot him in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment prompts and suggestions.


	4. Two pink lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a little surprise after her night with Oliver in Amanda Parbat and she's not sure how to deal with it. Especially with Malcolm Merlyn hanging around, holding it over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)

Felicity had been in a mood the past few weeks, well, everybody had after Oliver became Al Sah Him, kidnapped Lyla and became a completely different person. Everyone would expect Felicity to be extremely upset because of their relationship, but she wasn't just upset, she snapped at everyone and everything. Especially at Malcolm Merlyn when he came up with the plan to save the city and get back Oliver and told them about how Oliver was just playing a part.

Malcolm knew why she was being like this, it wasn't hard to figure out with her frequent bathroom breaks, and always being hungry, being over emotional and moody, and being sick if someone had brought some kind of food she didn't like near her. 

Felicity thought it was just a stomach bug and that's what she told everyone, but after it didn't go away she started to think it was more. She told herself it was impossible, was it?

Currently everyone was getting ready to go with Malcolm to Nanda Parbat, everyone but Felicity, she had told everyone she wasn't going. She didn't want to put herself through the pain of seeing Oliver being taken over by Rahz, and instead she went to the store and got a pregnancy test.

Ten minuets later she was standing in her bathroom staring at the two pink lines on the test to say she was indeed pregnant. 

Tears were rolling down her face. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't know how to raise a kid. How was she going to tell the team? Or Thea? Oh God. She was going to have to be a single mother and she did not have the greatest example set for her. The only thing she knew of she would do anything to protect this child. Anything.

That's when she realised something. She had hated growing up without a father. She had felt abandoned and unloved and she would not let this child of hers feel that way. So she packed her stuff and prayed she wasn't too late. She would go with the team and try and get Oliver back and tell him about the baby. If he ran, fine, she couldn't shut down, she had a baby now. But if everything worked out and he stayed, maybe they had a shot at being a real family. 

She looked at her outfit of black jeans, a grey top and a grey and black hoodie and decided it was suitable. She buried the test in the trash and swallowed hard. She then grabbed her tablet and phone and left the house.

She got a cab to where everyone was meeting Malcolm. She called Ray on the way with his Atom suit for backup if the plan went south and she texted Laurel. 

Have you left yet?-F

No, r u coming?-L

Yeah, be there soon-F

She put her phone away and five minuets later she was there. 

she paid the driver and thanked him. She walked over to meet everyone else who were all waiting patiently for her.

"Ah, so you decided to join us after all." Malcolm said smirking at her whilst everyone turned to her. 

"Well, what have I got to loose?" She asked. A lot. She had a lot to loose now but she couldn't tell anyone her real reason for doing this. 

They put her stuff in the private jet and everyone got in. Felicity sat next to Digg on the way there and he wrapped a comforting arm around her. She knew she could count on Digg to be the best uncle to this child, and that he'd help her every step of the way, but she couldn't help but feel he'd be disappointed in her when she told him she was pregnant with Oliver's baby. After all, Oliver did kidnap his wife and leave his own baby unattended.

When they arrived they were taken through passages by Malcolm where he would take down assassins when necessary.

When they were once again outside they were immediately jumping in to action. Felicity knew she had to get closer to the plane if she was going to hack in to it.

"We'll cover you" said Malcolm to Felicity after killing one of the assassins. 

She shivered and nodded and ran up over to the plane. She crouched down next to it and started typing on her tablet as quick as she could.

She was absorbed in her own little world typing away at her tablet whilst Laurel, Digg, Tatsu and Malcolm were fighting. Then an arrow burst through her tablet and she jumped and saw the next arrow was aiming for her. 

Fear bubbled up inside her until the assassin fell down and Malcolm appeared behind him and looked towards her.

"My tablet, I can't take it down" Felicity said showing him the tablet with the arrow through the middle of it.

Malcolm sighed and started thinking. "Well, now we have no way of stopping it" said Digg as everyone had finished fighting apart from Tatsu who was now fighting her ex husband. 

"Don't worry, I've called in a backup." She said as the plane lifted in the air and Ray in his ATOM suit flew after it and took it down and landed with a thud on his back. She didn't even want to think of what there plan would have been if she'd have not shown up, or called Ray.

Felicity ran over to him "are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"Oof, yeah, should have seen the other guy" he replied trying to joke to lighten the mood.

"Thank you" Felicity told him and smiling a sad smile whilst helping him up.

"No problem" he said giving her a big smile in return.

Then everyone stops and turns to see Oliver- no-Al Sah Him and Rahz and an army of assassins and they know they're outnumbered. "We've already taken down your bio weapon" Ray shouted.

"No, you only think you did" said Rahz showing the weapon.

"Put down your weapons and surrender" Al Sah Him said, and they did as they were told. 

They were surrounded by assassins immediately and taken to the dungeons.

On the way there Felicity walked next to Malcolm and he bent down and whispered in her ear. "So who's is it?" He asked smirking.

"What?" She whispered back utterly confused.

"Your little bun in the oven, the flying man's or Oliver's?" Malcolm asks and Felicity stops walking for a second until one of the assassins nudges her forward and Malcolm holds her arm to keep her moving next to him.

"H-how did you..?" She trails off.

"Oh come on it's not that hard to figure out... So who's is it?" Malcolm asks raising his eyebrows at her. 

"what makes you think I would tell-" she was cut off by Al Sah Him.

"You two, no talking" he demanded and her friends looked at her with confused looks because they didn't know why she would be talking with Malcolm... Or why his hand was on her arm.

When they got to the dungeon they were shackled and left, probably to die.

Felicity was leaning against a pole and next to Digg. 

"Wait!" Malcolm called after Rahz.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need to speak to you, I have something you want to know about your protege" he said.

"Very well. Bring him!" Rahz demanded and three assassins came and got Malcolm and brought him with Rahz. 

•••

When Malcolm got back he was thrown in the dungeon and shackled again whilst he fake begged to be let go. 

Oliver and Rahz dropped the virus in the dungeon and sealed it whilst his team begged for him not to. And Tatsu was taken in to another place because she was already inoculated.

They got sleepy fast. Felicity was worried about her unborn child that she wasn't even sure she wanted. Not that any of that would matter once she was dead anyway. 

She felt betrayed and heartbroken that the man she had loved, the man she still loved, was gone and replaced by this... this monster.

"So, miss Smoak, are you going to tell them? Or are you going to die a liar?" Malcolm asked with a sleepy drugged smirk.

"What does he mean?" Laurel asked.

"Nothing. He's lied about everything else so far, why wouldn't he try and turn us against each other right before we die." Felicity said whilst glaring at Malcolm. 

Digg wrapped an arm around felicity and she leaned in to him as everyone starting dropping. "I'm sorry Felicity, for everything." He says to her.

"Don't be, none of this is your fault, I'm so glad I met you" she said.

"I love you felicity you're like a little sister to me" Digg told her.

"I love you too Digg, you're like the over protective big brother I always wanted" she told him and they both passed out, not being able to fight it anymore. 

•••

They all start to wake up. Everyone is groggy and their brains are hazy. Ray is the first one to properly come to and he says "not that I'm complaining but shouldn't be be dead?"

Malcom shook his head. "Oliver had already been inoculated so we got someone to draw the inoculation from his blood" he said peeling something off his hand.

"A synthetic skin graft" Ray said.

"Right, and with it I was able to inoculate all of you" he told them.

Felicity digested this information and paused before saying "Okay, so assuming you're telling the truth, there is one flaw I. Your plan. We are still shackled to the floor in this dungeon" she made an effort to bring her shackled hands to his attention.

"Patience miss Smoak, we must wait until the storm" he said and as if on cue the thunder erupted through the sky. 

Less than twenty seconds later the flash appeared outside of the dungeon. "Barry" Felicity breathed out in relief. 

"Thank you Felicity you just outed my secret identity to a super villain, no offence" Barry said looking to Malcolm.

"None taken but can you get us out of here?" Malcolm asked impatiently.

"Uh, yeah hang on." Barry said and vibrates his hands and breaks the door and unshackled everyone.

Everyone gets their things back and Felicity goes over to Barry. "Thanks" she said and looked down. She was fiddling with her hands, because she was nervous about weather the baby would of survived the bio weapon or not. 

"Hey, what's up?" Barry asked and gently touched her chin so she looked up to him.

They had said there was no sparks a long time ago and were just friends, but Felicity feels like he's someone she can share everything with... Maybe even this secret. "I-it's just-" she sighs.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I won't tell anyone, not even Oliver." He said and Felicity nodded because she knew it was true. Even though they had tried dating they were always able to talk freely with each other without it being awkward. Even about their love lives.

"Well, um..." She trailed off and she just decided to say it. "I'm pregnant" she whispered so only he could hear and her eyes started filling with tears. His eyes went wide but then he wrapped her in a big hug and held her head under his chin. 

"It's alright" he whispered and Malcolm had turned and seen them. When they broke apart Malcolm smirked at them.

"Or could it belong to him?..." Malcolm said. Putting all the attention on them.

Felicity and Barry both glared at Malcolm. "He knows?" Barry asked quietly to Felicity.

"No one else does, he guessed" she whispered back just as quietly.

"What was that miss Smoak?" He asked still smirking.

"You can shut the f-" Barry is cut off by Felicity.

"Stop it Barry, he's not worth it, I'm fine" she told him, putting a hand on his chest to stop him.

He looked down at her and smiled sadly. "You know we could really use your help in Starling" she asked him, biting her lip.

"Right, and I would but I have Harrison Wells to deal with." Barry said looking guilty for not helping, and Felicity nodded in understanding. "But whatever it is I'm sure Oliver's got it handled." He said looking at everyone who was still staring at them.

"Yeah we're not too sure, he's not been all that helpful lately" said Laurel rolling her eyes.

"Look I don't know what's going on with him but one thing that hasn't changed is that he needs you guys..." Barry said and looked to Felicity. "All of you" she nodded.

"What no goodbye kiss?" Barry joked.

Felicity cracked a smile "settle for a hug?" She asked.

"I guess" he said with a smile and hugged her again. When they broke apart he sped away. 

"I'll never get used to that" Digg said staring at where Barry was just standing.

Felicity chuckled slightly and then they all left.

When in the plane on the way back Laurel asked "hey what did Malcolm mean when he asked if it was Barry's?" She asked and Felicity just shrugged and they knew she was lying but this wasn't the time to start interrogating each other.

•••

After they got back and started working on how to destroy or contain and cure the virus when two people dropped from the ceiling... Oliver and Nyssa, the Newley wed couple.

Everyone stared at them and Felicity had a strange feeling in her stomach, like she didn't want him there and she wished he'd just go away... Which was strange because for all of these weeks she'd wanted him back.

Digg went straight up to Oliver and punched him and Nyssa raised her crossbow. Oliver lowered her arm and stood up. 

Felicity busied herself in the corner and Oliver tried to catch her gaze, but she ignored him. "Listen, I know I haven't been trustworthy and I crossed a line and I don't expect you to forgive me but I did what I had to do to destroy the virus, but unfortunately some people are already infected and we have to get to them immediately and contain the virus" Oliver said still trying to catch Felicity's gaze. 

Diggle glanced at Felicity and became concerned for her, she had wanted him back and now she doesn't, he needed to see what was bothering her.

Malcolm also looked but his question still wasn't answered, she could be ignoring him because she was ashamed she had a baby with another man or that she has his child...

"Felicity?" Oliver asked when she still didn't look at him.

"Maybe we should give these two some space" Ray suggested.

"No, we're fine, I don't want to talk" Felicity said surprising everyone.

"What? Why not?" Asked Oliver shocked and hurt that she didn't want to talk to him. He got that he'd hurt her but she usually liked to talk things over, to resolve them.

"yeah, we're gonna go..." Laurel trailed off. 

"No!" Felicity shouted and everyone stopped. "Everyone will stay as they are and we are going to save the city like always and no one is going to make me talk to Oliver, am I clear!?" She demanded and they all nodded silently, apart from Malcolm Merlyn who just smirked. 

"If I ask Oliver will he know who's it is?" Malcolm asked.

Felicity was more than angry but managed to keep her voice steady. "You know what? You are an evil son of a bitch, you turned your own daughter in to a killer, had her kill Sara, killed your son, you are a terrible selfish man who only does things that benefit him, the only reason you're helping us is so you can be the next Rahz al ghul which I'm sure Nyssa is very happy about by the way, and now you just can't help yourself! You have to destroy everything around you because that's all you are and will ever be capable of." She said in a deadly calm voice.

Malcolm glared at Felicity but she didn't care, she was just satisfied that she'd managed to get under his skin like that. "Okay, Let's get to work." Nyssa said bringing the attention from the young blonde and the former assassin, and everybody nodded. Felicity looked to her gratefully and Nyssa nodded back to her.

Felicity and Ray spend time working on cures for the virus whilst Felicity also is in charge of the comma at the same time. Oliver goes and tries to find a Damien Darkh, but didn't take a comm with him so no one knows how that turned out. Nysa, Laurel, Digg, and then Thea (after she caught wind of the news) worked on containing the virus and not letting anyone else get infected. 

Ray had just gotten the idea to use his nano-tech to defeat the virus.

That was when Felicity got a call from Lance. "Detective?" She asked.

"It's Captain... And i have two guys ready to take out your man and another older man, and usually I wouldn't care but it actually looks like he's trying to save this city so you might want to get down there." He said.

"Thank you" Felicity said before hanging up.

"It's Oliver, he's got guns on him, we need to help him... Your suit you can fly it and get him" felicity said to Ray in a rush.

"Felicity I have to stay here and do this, it's either him or the city" Ray tries to reason with her, but he knows if he's had the choice to save his wife and kill an entire city, or save the city and have his wife die, he'd of chosen his wife.

"But it's Oliver" Felicity said, desperately with her voice breaking at the end. She'd snuck off and taken another pregnancy test she'd bought and it was still positive which meant she hadn't lost the baby and that baby needed her father, and if her father really was Oliver and not Al Sah Him, Felicity needed him too. She couldn't do this alone. She needed him. 

"A second ago you were biting his head off." Digg said over the comms but he wanted to help him too even if he did kidnap his wife and leave his daughter un-attended.

She just shrugged "doesn't mean I want him dead" she reasoned with them.

"You could take the A.T.O.M suit" Ray told her.

"Really?" She asked. 

"Yes, go now, quick" he told her and she did.

•••

She got there just in time to see Oliver get shot but luckily he was wearing bullet proof outfit, what was not so lucky was him falling off the side of the waterfall.

Felicity flew down and got him and flew him on to land. She was surprised at how easy she'd managed to pick this up, particularly because Ray was terrible at flying it at first. 

Oliver looked up to her face in the atoms costume. "Felicity?" He asked breathless. She gave him a spare comm she'd brought with her and She half smiled at him and nodded. She felt not as disgusted with him as before and really could see them maybe being okay. 

She didn't have time to think over this, however, because she was going to throw up, being pregnant and flying really weren't a good mix. 

"Ray, I need this suit open now, unless you want vomit in it." She said urgently and within seconds it was open.

She ran over to a bush and threw up her guts. Oliver rushed over to her and held her hair back for her as she did so, his concern growing.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked once she was done and he knelt down beside her. 

"Ugh, gross, no offence but we can hear you vomiting over the comms" Ray said and she just coughed and wiped her mouth. 

She stood up on shaky legs and Oliver stood up with her. She turned and faced Oliver.

"Is it the flying?" He asked.

"No, well kind of but not really." She replied. She didn't want to lie to him. Ever. But she couldn't tell him right now. Not whilst everyone was listening and not in the middle of this battle.

Malcolm starts talking through the comms. "No it's because of the little-" she cuts him off.

"Malcolm!" She shouted at him.

"Sorry miss Smoak I couldn't help myself" he said and she clenched her jaw.

"What is he talking about Felicity?" Oliver asks both confused and concerned for her health.

"Nothing, let's get back" she said shaking off his concern.

•••

Everything had worked out, they had gotten rid of the virus and Rahz was dead. the only bad thing was Malcolm was now going to be demons head.

They were all standing in the makeshift lair which was really just Ray's office. 

Everything was going okay again until . . . 

"Okay everybody I have an announcement" Malcolm said. "So as you know I've been teasing Felicity about something, now i feel it is the right moment to tell all of you guys what that is." He said smirking at her.

"No! Don't you dear! Please don't do this." She begged him. She needed to tell him herself. Surely he wouldn't take that away from her? Boy was she wrong.

"Felicity Smoak had either got a little Hood or little ATOM or a little Speedster growing inside of her, congratulations" Malcolm announced to the room and her heart stopped. Her eyes grew wide as all eyes turned on her. All noise stopped. Everything froze. 

"Why? Wha-? Why?" She asked Malcolm, scrambling for words.

"Well, as you said, I just can't help myself" he told looking at her with hate in his eyes.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she wiped them away. She ran out hearing Oliver and everyone else calling her name whilst she did so.

She ran and took a cab to her house and collapsed sobbing in her bed. 

How could he do this? She thought. She knew he was evil but she didn't expect him to do this. 

She sobbed for hours, she heard knocking on her door but they stopped after a while. But then she felt something cold and heard some movement and saw Oliver in her room. She jumped out of her skin and screamed and threw a pillow at him.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted at him whilst placing a hand on her heart. 

"I'll be right back..." He trailed off and ran down to the door and came back with all of team arrow and Ray;Malcolm and Nyssa had left already.

Felicity groaned and glared at them all and put her face back in her pillow that was wet from her tears. 

"Felicity" Oliver said softly.

"What?" She snapped lifting her head to glare at him again. 

"Maybe we should leave her-" Thea was cut off by Oliver shaking his head.

"We just want to know who the father is" said Ray.

"So you decided to scare me half to death by coming in to my room through my window?" Felicity asked and sat up and wiped at her tear streaked face. "You know I'm not surprised that Oliver decided to do that because he's got no boundaries what so ever, no offence" she said to Oliver. "But all of you? the only people who need to know anything is Ray and Oliver, unless I slept with all of you too?" Felicity asked them all.

"What about Barry?" Ray asked and Felicity glared harder at him.

"I didn't sleep with Barry!" She shouted at him and he looked very afraid at her outburst.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay" Digg said both trying to defend himself and trying to see if his best friend was alright.

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Felicity, you used to tell me everything, I was concerned" Digg told her crouching down beside her.

"Well I don't want your concern or pity" she spat out and then closed her eyes and remembered she's only doing this because of the hormones and because she's upset. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that." She told Digg, her eyes softening. "well, I mean, I kind of meant it, as in I don't need it because I'm fine but I didn't mean it to come out so.. you know?... mean." She rambled a bit and rolled her eyes at herself.

Digg put a hand on her arm and nodded. "We'll leave you three to talk" he said and everyone other than Ray and Oliver left her.

"So who's is it?" Asked Ray. 

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut praying this was all a nightmare, hoping that she'd wake up any second and Rahz had never came in to their lives because everything was so much simpler back then. 

"Look, I just want you to know if it's mine, I'll love them and look after them and you know I love you, I told you once accidentally, and I know you don't love me but maybe we could work it out and be a happy family, or we could share the child whilst you date Oliver because I know you love him... Oh sorry" Ray said still not knowing she'd actually told Oliver about her feelings for him before she'd left him in Nanda Parbat.

"If they're mine you know I'd do anything to protect my family." Oliver said and Felicity groaned.

"You both think you're making this easier but you're not." She said shaking her head at them.

"Why not? Just tell us." Oliver said getting impatient. He didn't understand why this was so hard for her. But why would he? He's a guy. He would never understand what it was like for her to feel she had no control over her own body and then everything that was happening around her and then she didn't even get to control how she told the father? No. She was exposed to a room of her friends and now she was being pressured in to telling them who the father was? 

She got it they needed to know but could they give her a break for 5 god damn minuets? She was getting frustrated and she finally just exploded.

"It's yours!" She shouted at him. "It's Oliver's" she said quieter. Tears started rolling down her face again, quicker this time.

Oliver froze. He was glad the baby was his and not Ray's but everything just became properly real. 

"I'll, um, leave you two alone, it'll be okay, um, congratulations" Ray said awkwardly before leaving the room. He went and sat with everyone in the living room.

•••

"So I'm an aunt?" Thea asked Ray guessing that's why he was now with them. 

"Yeah" Ray said "I'm going to go now, so, bye" he said and walked out not waiting for a reply. He was kind of glad it wasn't his but he knew of it was he would love them, and he was upset that he knew him and felicity never had a chance.

•••

Oliver thought about it for a second, the idea of a future with Felicity and a little kid running around made happy tears come in to his eyes. He was planning on no longer being a vigilante anyway and this just gave him a reason.

Sure everything was happening a bit sooner than he'd hoped for. And yeah sure it wasn't normal. But when had they ever been normal? And it's not like they were strangers. Oliver had wanted to spend the rest of his life with Felicity way before he'd found out about this pregnancy, this just made things official.

Felicity put her head in her hands and Oliver slowly walked over to her and crouched down next to her. "Hey" he said softly but she didn't move her hands. "Hey look at me." he spoke and she slowly moved her shaky hands and looked at him with tears blurring her vision.

"What?" She asked her voice breaking.

"I'm going to be here with you through it all, there's nothing to be afraid of" he told her.

She groaned and more tears came out. "It's not that you won't be there it's that I know you'll be there, every second, but not because you love us but because that child is your family and you'd do anything for your family because you feel like you owe it to them" felicity says. "it's pathetic I'm pathetic" she said shaking her head.

"Felicity" she didn't look at him "fe-lic-i-ty" he said and she looked up because she couldn't resist when he said her name like that. "I have already told you I love you felicity, I love both of you" he said putting his hand over the tiny almost in-noticeable bump on her stomach. "I'm going to take care of you both and I won't let anything happen to either of you because I love you both" he said "and you won't have to worry about me sending you away to protect you not only because I couldn't survive without you but because I was thinking of no longer being a vigilante, after all the arrow is dead and this city has enough heroes, I thought maybe we could drive somewhere, anywhere, and start a new life there, what do you say?" He asked and she smiled at him. 

"I think I'd be okay with that" she said.

"Oh really you think you'd be okay with that?" He asked and wrapped her in a big hug and put a kiss on the top of her head.

He pulled back slightly after a minuet and captured her lips in his. 

He pulled back from the kiss for a minuet to catch his breath and said "And by the way Felicity, just so you know, you could never be pathetic, you are the most amazing, beautiful, smart woman I know and that will never change. I love you Felicity Smoak." He tells her looking straight in to his eyes.

"Oliver, you are the strongest man I've ever known, after all you've been though you're still standing and fighting to make this city a better place. I love you too Oliver Queen" she told him. 

This time she initiated the kiss and he kissed back.

Their kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Felicity asked once the door opened, it was Thea and the rest of team arrow. 

"We're going to go now but we just wanted to say congratulations." Thea said. "And I'm and aunt!" She let out an exited squeal.

"Uh I actually want to say something" Oliver said. He apologised for everything and then told them all about how he wants to leave and they agreed, Digg was suggested to wear a mask and he left, after congratulating Felicity and telling Oliver he wouldn't forgive him for what he did as he didn't know how.

•••

The next morning Oliver and Felicity set off on their journey. It didn't take long to pack and they just started driving. They didn't know where they were going, but they didn't care as long as they were together. 

"You know something?" Oliver asked and glanced at Felicity.

"What?" She asked smiling at him.

"I'm happy" he said smiling big at her and putting a hand on her stomach whilst still driving. She smiled and leaned in to him. They both knew that this was how they'd spend the rest of their lives... together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any prompts and suggestions :)


	5. The dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity can dance and Oliver can't keep his hand off her, but she's still with Ray.

Digg was getting frustrated and Oliver was having to contain his laughter in order to not piss off the older man when he was trying to do something nice for him. Too bad Diggle sucked. He was a skilled fighter and an amazing friend, he was a great father, and amazing when it came to giving advice. He could sing and he could fire a gun, he could fly a plane, John Diggle was amazing and could do almost anything if he set his mind to it...

Anything but dancing.

For their wedding Lyla wanted to have a dance with Digg because their last wedding was rushed and not very romantic, so she wanted the cliche's such as throwing the bouquet and having the first dance. The only problem was he couldn't dance. But he would do anything to make her special day happen exactly as she wanted it to. That's why Oliver offered to teach him.

Oliver had taught people to fight and use weapons and he'd been a good teacher. They'd learnt the basics within the first few days so he figured it couldn't be that hard to teach a usually well co-ordinated man like John Diggle to dance. He was very, very wrong. Oliver had been trying to teach Digg the basics all day yesterday and Digg just hadn't gotten it. He was still trying to get him to comply with his instructions and teach him the basics.

The wedding was about two weeks away and at this rate Oliver wasn't sure he was going to have enough time to even teach Digg to do a simple slow dance. He was just helpless. Not only was it frustrating to teach him--or at least attempt to--but it was hilarious too. Oliver had to strain to keep a straight face. 

Lyla wanted Digg to learn the slow dance but he wanted to surprise her by learning another, more skilled, dance as well, but at the rate they were going he'd still be terrible at slow dance by the wedding. He'd have no chance at learning another skilled dance before then.

Oliver had been made to dance as a kid until he was 18. His mum said gentlemen knew how to dance, not that he cared about being a gentleman at that time, he just thought it might attract more girls if he could dance. 

He'd learnt Latin dancing, ballroom dancing and a few other styles so he felt he could teach Digg no problem.

Oliver had been trying to teach him basic steps and failing so instead he decided he might learn better from actually having a partner to dance with. So instead of using his brain and asking Felicity to dance with Digg like a sane person would, he decided he'd be Diggs partner.

Felicity had been sat at her desk trying to complete some work on her firewalls and other things, but she kept getting distracted. Usually it was Oliver doing the salmon ladder half naked and sweaty that distracted her, this time it was Digg and his hilarious dancing. She knew Oliver was teaching him wrong, but she didn't say anything because she really didn't want to teach Digg to dance, dance in front of them, or tell them she could dance. 

She had been silently chuckling in her corner and sometimes, when Oliver caught her laughing, he'd smile back at her, also amused. 

When Oliver started to dance with Digg with their arms around each other she had to bite her lip hard to stop from bursting out in laughter. Digg kept stepping on both his own and Oliver's feet and Felicity could tell Oliver was getting very frustrated with him. 

Eventually Oliver gave up with partner work and went back to the basics and trying to teach him moves. Digg was hilarious to watch and feeling quite embarrassed by now, but both Oliver and Felicity admired that he'd try this hard, at something he hated, for his wife. 

Felicity knew what the problem was, and it wasn't until Digg actually shouted in frustration that she spoke up. 

Felicity sighed and said "you need to loosen up" not taking her eyes off her computer. 

Both of the men stopped and looked at her. Digg was breathing heavily and Oliver's jaw was tense with frustration.

"What?" Digg asked.

Felicity looked up at them with a tired expression on her face. At first it was amusing, now it was just frustrating and boring. "You're too tense, if you're going to dance it has to be loose." She told them.

Digg looked from Felicity and then back to Oliver. "Oliver said it was like fighting, the same kind of precision and co-ordination." He spoke.

Felicity nodded "and it is, but firstly from what I've just seen, you are really lacking in co-ordination of any kind." Oliver chuckled at this until Digg glared at him. "And secondly, it is the precision and co-ordination of fighting but it has to flow nicely and you have to be loose, which is not like fighting." She told them.

Oliver looked at her suspiciously. "You can dance." He said. It wasn't a question, he knew she could dance. She wouldn't know all of that if she couldn't dance.

Felicity just shrugged. "Teach me" Digg said and Oliver looked to him offended. 

"Digg I-" he cut her off.

"Please Felicity, Oliver is a terrible teacher, you have to help me please. Think of it as a wedding present." Digg practically begged her and she laughed lightly.

Oliver looked between the two. "Hey!" He said offended that Digg didn't want him to be his teacher. 

Digg didn't even look the slightest bit guilty. "What? It's true." Felicity chuckled once again and Oliver turned his gaze to her.

"What do you think? Am I a terrible teacher?" He asked her and she bit her lip whilst smiling. 

"Well, not when it comes to fighting, but dance? Yeah, you suck" she told him and he faked offence. He didn't really care wether he was a good dance teacher or not and honestly, Digg was so frustrating he'd be glad to not have to teach him anymore.

"Felicity please." Digg asked her once more and she sighed in defeat.

She nodded. "Okay fine, I need to get changed though, I'll be back in a minuet." She said and went to get in her pink sports bra, an almost see-through white sporty vest, and plain black yoga pants that reached her ankles which she'd kept there incase Digg decided to train her. She put her hair in to a somewhat messy bun and put on a grey hoodie she kept there for when the foundry sometimes got cold. She took her shoes and socks off and walked out of the bathroom. 

She walked on to the training mat which they'd been dancing on before and called Digg over. Oliver sat in her chair and watched them. Felicity didn't want him to watch though, it made her feel anxious and like he was judging her and she was going to do something wrong. 

She just shook her head and swallowed hard. Why would he judge her? They've been in the same team for 3 years now. None of them judged each other. She was worrying about nothing.

She looked to Oliver. "Music?" She asked him.

"You want music already? Shouldn't you teach him some ba-" she cut him off.

"I'm sorry what? I thought they way you did things didn't work?" She asked and he had no reply. "Exactly. Now, music? Please?" She asked with a triumphant smile that he couldn't help but return. She was so cute when she smiled at him like that. 

Oliver put on some music that was easy to dance to. Felicity didn't know the name of the song but it was perfect. 

"Okay so, remember to stay loose and don't think too much about where you're placing your movements, alright? If you over think it you won't be able to do it." She told Digg and he nodded in understanding. "Just follow my lead." 

She took him through the dance and some basic steps and moves that would, hopefully, wow Lyla. 

It was difficult because Digg was usually to Uptight and stiff. Not because he was tense or hiding anything, but because he was always ready for action. He wasn't the kind of man who's moves naturally 'flowed'. Eventually he got the hang of it and after a few hours he even started to take the lead. 

By the end he still needed work, but she had covered everything Oliver had been trying to teach him and more in much less time. Oliver was impressed and shocked that his little blonde, illuminate, genius IT girl could dance. And then he mentally kicked himself. She wasn't 'his girl' she wasn't 'his' anything. She was with Ray now. He'd lost his chance with her because of his own stupidity.

Digg knew she was seeing him and told her to bring Ray to the wedding if she wanted and she took him up on the offer. Oliver was not looking forward to seeing the happy couple together whilst he was alone. That's how he would rather he though, alone. If he couldn't have Felicity then he didn't want anyone. He would wait for her, but knew it wasn't fair for him to ask her to wait for him. She'd been waiting 3 years for him to et his self together, he understood that she couldn't sit around waiting anymore. But he would still wait for her. He would always wait. He'd gotten himself together, finally, and realised what he wanted, but it was too late. He'd gone to tell her of his feelings for her and that he wanted to be with her, and saw her kissing Ray. His heart broke. But he knew it was his own fault. He'd pushed her away too many times and right in to Ray's arms.

Oliver had watched the two dance for the first hour or so, and then he'd started training, and he'd went out and gotten them all food. 

After they were done Digg was feeling very proud of himself and went off to shower. Oliver looked at Felicity.

She was still in her workout clothes, he could see her bright pink sports bra underneath her vest and he swallowed hard. Her hair was messy but it didn't look bad, in fact it looked quite the opposite. She was slightly sweaty and she was glowing in the foundry lights. She bit her lip under his intense gaze and more inappropriate thoughts came in to his head. 

His mouth went dry and he licked his lips a few times before taking a calming breath in and out to control himself. 

Felicity looked back at him. 

He hadn't showered since his work out earlier so he was still sweaty. Once he'd gotten back with the food he'd taken his shirt off once again and so his bare chest was on full display. His eyes were filled with something wild and wonderful and it made her stomach flip. It was wrong for her to feel this way about someone who wasn't her boyfriend. But she did. She couldn't help it and it was uncontrollable. She wouldn't act on these feelings and neither would he, and she was happy with Ray, so there was no harm done. Right?

Oliver wanted to touch her. He needed to touch her. And he hated to admit it but seeing her dance with Digg made him jealous. It was pathetic. Digg was almost married and him and Felicity were like siblings. But she'd danced with Digg and he wanted her to dance with him and no one else. "Dance with me?" He asked her before he could reason with himself.

Felicity looked up at him, eyes wide and shocked. "What?" She asked, thinking she must not have heard right.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Dance with me." He said stepping towards her and lightly grasping her hand in his and running a thumb along it. 

"Oliver," she started to protest. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" She asked him.

"Please?" He practically begged her, looking in to her eyes and ignoring her question because no. No it was not a good idea because he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist her, but he needed to dance with her. He'd never needed anything as much as he needed to touch her right now in this moment.

He didn't know what it was. Wether it was the jealousy, the dancing, their sweaty bodies, her messy hair, her bright pink sports bra that you could see through her vest that was so.... Felicity, or wether it was just that he'd been keeping his emotions buried for so long and couldn't keep them inside any longer and he needed a release, but whatever it was it was strong and unstoppable and all consuming.

"Okay" Felicity whispered giving in, looking down at their touching hands. 

Ever so slowly, and gentler than she thought his hands, that had caused so much pain in others, could possibly be, he led her to the mat. 

The music was still playing but the song was slightly faster now. 

At first they just stood facing each other, neither knowing wether to make the first move or not. Eventually Oliver snaked his hand around her waist and hers came around his neck. They danced to the music. They were both skilled so they didn't just do the simple dance. They span around and dipped. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. She was the last puzzle piece in his puzzle and touching her he felt whole again. But all too soon the song ended and Oliver dipped her and slowly stood them up again. 

He held one hand around her waist and the other was on her face, he brushed any stray hairs back and they were moving closer and closer together. Their faces were only inches apart when they heard the foundry door open and Roy and Laurels voices fill the air. 

Felicity and Oliver jumped back from each other and Felicity suddenly found the ground very interesting as her cheeks heated up and she caught her breath.

Roy and Laurel's conversation stopped as they saw the pair on the training mat as the next song started to play. They could both sense the tension and tried to work out what had happened and what would cause them to play this kind of music.

Then Dig came out of the bathroom, slightly wet from the shower, and in clean clothes. He paused at the sight in front of him. "What's going on?" He asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

No one said anything. Roy and Laurel just looked towards both Felicity and Oliver and Digg turned to them too with questioning eyes. 

"Nothing" Oliver replied looking to Felicity who was still staring at the mat and had an arm wrapped around her stomach protectively. 

"Felicity?" Digg asked concerned. 

Felicity sighed and bit her lip looking up at him. "It's nothing" she told him. She wasn't mad at Oliver or even really embarrassed... okay so maybe she was a bit embarrassed but not much, she was ashamed. If Roy and Laurel hadn't walked in she knew what would have happened. She wouldn't have been able to stop herself as the temptation was too much. She would have kissed Oliver... but she was going out with Ray. That was a problem. She liked Ray. He could give her what she wanted and he really liked her. He would take care of her and he treated her right. 

What was wrong with her? He's the perfect guy and she nearly cheats on him. She wouldn't have stopped and that's not good. She's not that kind of person. She would never treat someone like that but she nearly did. As much as she tried she always came back to Oliver. But she couldn't. She had to let him go and move on, which was exactly what she was going to do with Ray. She'd not tell him and pretend it never happened and she'd be good to him. As good as he was to her. Oliver would never be ready for the commitment and she couldn't keep waiting for him. She wouldn't. It was hurting her too much.

"Why are you both so sweaty?" Roy asked.

"Yeah and why are you blushing?" Laurel asked Felicity.

There was a long pause that followed. "We were dancing." Oliver said finally breaking it. Laurel and Roy's face showed confusion and Diggs showed shock as his eyebrows rose.

"You two were dancing." He stated and then turned to Oliver. "Nothing else?" He asked. Oliver shook his head but the look in his eyes told Digg that there was indeed something else that happened between the two of them and Felicity looked down once again.

There was another period of silence. Felicity could feel Diggs concerned and judging eyes over them and Laurel and Roy's confused gazes switching between each other and everyone else trying to piece together what happened.

Felicity's phone ringing broke the silence and she ran over to her desk, her bare feet cooling on the cold floor, grateful for the distraction.

She picked up her phone and saw Ray's smiling face on her screen. She closed her eyes and sighed in regret before sliding the green button and pressing the phone to her ear. 

"Felicity, hey, I was wondering, for the wedding do you want a new dress? Because I'm out and buying a new suit so I thought I'd see if you're in need of a dress because I wanted to get you one and I wasn't sure what style you wanted to wear." He paused.

"I-" she started but was cut off by another one of his rambles.

"Also, I don't know what suit to get, I don't want it to look like all my business suits but I don't want it to look amazing and over shadow the groom or the best man. Also I-" she cut him off that time.

"Ray, I don't care what suit you get, neither does anyone else they care about the bride and groom and that's it so get whatever suit you want." She snapped at him. He was being nice and didn't want to cross any lines but she couldn't deal with him being nice right now and his rambles were starting to become annoying to her. Were her rambles annoying? Was this a sign? No. It wasn't. It couldn't be. She liked Ray. "And no I don't need you to get me a dress." She told him. 

"Sorry." He said through the phone. "I didn't realise you were.. you know.." he trailed off.

"I'm what?" She asked back very aware that everyone was listening to her conversation.

"On your period" he said as if that was the reason for her mood. She hated when people assumed that every bad mood or illness or pain in a girl is her period. And by people she meant men.

She stayed silent for a minuet.

"Unless you're not?" He said hesitantly, realising he'd done something wrong. 

"No I am not." She told him. "Goodbye Ray." She said.

"Sorry, goodbye, I'll see you tonight right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess, sorry, bye" she apologised for her snapping at him and hung up the phone. She sighed and put it back on her desk.

Everyone was looking at her. "What?" She asked them. No one said anything. "Whatever, I'm going to shower." She said and walked in to the bathroom.

After her shower Felicity felt better than she did before. She'd reasoned with herself that she didn't do anything and the only reason she felt mad at Ray is because she was mad at herself. Tonight she would make it up to him.

For the rest of the night no one mentioned the awkward encounter from earlier and Felicity wondered if Oliver had told them not to after she went to shower. 

***

The guys all went on patrol later and then Laurel stayed in and did some training. Eventually it was 9pm and Felicity went home. She'd been leaving early some nights recently, not all, just some, so Ray didn't suspect anything when he came round. She'd purposefully told him she hated surprises so that she knew he wouldn't just show up at her house without calling first and find out she's not there at like 11pm or something. 

Her night with Ray went by fine and she apologised for earlier. They had a nice night of eating pizza and ice cream in front of the TV watching Netflix. Ray stayed the night and they left from her house together in the morning. 

***

The next two weeks flew by. Digg had frequent dance lessons with Felicity but Oliver wouldn't watch, he'd find other things to distract him because he couldn't control himself around her when she moved like that, especially with another man when she was all hot and sweaty. He didn't know how he was going to react to seeing Ray and Felicity together at the wedding. Probably not good.

Felicity had avoided touching Oliver. She told herself it was because it was unnecessary, but in reality it was because she didn't trust herself around him. 

Digg had tried to talk to Oliver about it but he just shot him down. Plus Digg had enough to worry about with his wedding anyway, he didn't need to try and investigate in to Oliver's and Felicity's love life right now.

***

Today was the day. The day Lyla Michaels would once again become Lyla Diggle. Digg was very happy and exited. He was going to re-marry the love of his life. 

When Felicity walked in to the hall with Ray following close behind her Oliver and Digg were discussing his lateness but they both had smiled on their faces. Felicity felt almost guilty. She knew Oliver felt something for her, even if he wouldn't always admit it, and here she was parading her new guy in front of his face. But then she remembered the countless girls Oliver paraded around in front of her and she felt a little better. 

She walked up to them and gave Digg a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Felicity, thanks for coming." He said with a warm smile and looked warmly at her. 

"Course I came" she said smiling back. Felicity tried to keep her eyes from flickering to Oliver's 

Ray reached out a hand for the groom to shake. "Ray Palmer, nice to meet you" he said with a kind smile that was permanently stuck on his face. 

Digg smiled politely back but when he shook the mans hand he pulled him closer to him and whispered in his ear "If you ever hurt her, no one will find your body" making Ray's eyes widen and a nervous laugh escape his mouth.

Felicity seemed to have an idea as to what had just happened and she just shook her head at Digg slightly and he winked at her making her laugh. What can he say? He's got to keep his little sister safe.

***

The wedding was beautiful, the ceremony was amazing and so was the party. When the time for the first dance arrived Felicity watched on in pride as Lyla was swept of her feet by the one and only John Diggle, who not even 2 weeks prior danced as well as a sack of potatoes. 

Lyla wanted all of the cliches at her wedding and that included throwing the bouquet of flowers. "Okay ladies gather up, any woman not married please get ready to catch the bouquet!" Lyla shouted happily before turning her back and throwing it.

Felicity hadn't been trying to catch it. She wasn't one of those girls who believed in these types of things anyway, but Digg had asked her to try because it would make Lyla happy. Ray encouraged her to do it too. When the flowers landed in her hands she laughed and blushed as people looked at her. Digg and Lyla had smiled at her and Lyla even let out a tiny exited squeal, which for her was a big deal. Ray had been pleased but if he thought that meant they were getting married any time soon he could think again. Oliver had been at the side of the room talking to Roy as Thea was with Felicity trying to catch the flying flowers.

She was told to hang on to them and went and found Laurel and Oliver near the bar with Roy. Ray had went to use the bathroom and she figured she didn't have to be with him at all times. 

"Hey Laurel" she said approaching them.

"Felicity hey, nice flowers" she complemented.

Felicity looked at the bouquet in her hands and shook her head "yeah I kinda caught them" she told her.

"Well done" Laurel said impressed, making Felicity chuckle. 

Felicity continued to chat with Laurel and Roy, mostly ignoring Oliver when he started speaking. she wasn't trying to be mean but it hurt to look at him, to touch him, to speak to him and know that she could never have him. Plus it was too much temptation. 

"Felicity," Oliver said eventually getting so frustrated with her freezing him out that he would do anything to put a stop to it. She didn't look him in the eyes but she did look up to show she acknowledged him. "Can we talk?" He asked though she knew she wouldn't say know.

Felicity sighed and they walked away from the other two until they were out of ear shot. "What is it Oliver?" She asked knowing full well what he wanted to talk about.

"You know what. You're ignoring me and I get that you are with Ray and what happened the other day with us-" she cuts him off.

"Nothing happened, okay? Nothing. We danced and that's it." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. 

"I know that. But I'm not stupid and I know that you felt it too. We both know what we would have done if everybody hadn't come in. But I understand that you are with Ray and I will give you your space but I can't handle you freezing me out Felicity. It hurts too much. I can't imagine a life without Felicity Smoak in it and I don't want to have to. I can't handle not even having you as a friend anymore. I can't. I need you Felicity." He told her, holding on to her shoulders with both of his hands.

"You can't handle me freezing you out? Oliver, welcome to my world. You have frozen me out so many times and I know it hurts. I know better than anyone how much that hurts because you do it all the time. That's the only reason we're in this position in the first place!" She whisper shouted at him. She was frustrated beyond belief but she didn't want to draw attention to them. 

After a few minuets of silence passed between them Oliver sighed. "Does he treat you well?" He asked softly.

"What?" She replied, shocked by the change of tone.

"Ray. Does he treat you well?" He repeated.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah he does."

"He really loves you" he told her and her stomach flips at that. Not in a good way. It makes her want to throw up all of what she's eaten. 

"Look Felicity, all I want is for you to be happy. But I don't think you will be with him. Answer me this one question and I'll leave this thing between us alone. I won't try and take this any further. I promise we can go back to being friends." He asks her and she nods her permission for him to continue with the question. "Do you love him?" He asks and she feels like she's just been stripped naked in front of everyone. 

She'd always been able to see through his lies and masks but she just assumed it was one sided or that maybe he didn't care enough to try and see through them. But now that he had she felt exposed.

She didn't love Ray. She knew that. Maybe she could grow to love him but it wouldn't be that all consuming love that she'd read about, seen in movies, and even felt a potential for when she was around a certain someone, but it would be love. It would be that kind of best friend love. They would have genius children and they'd be good for money. He'd always be there because he was emotionally stable and he wouldn't keep things from her. He would be the perfect man to love. But she wasn't in love with him. 

Felicity didn't know how to tell Oliver this. She didn't want to lie to him, or herself, but she didn't want to tell him the truth either. She didn't want to admit it. 

Luckily she was saved by Ray himself asking Felicity to dance. She nodded numbly, not fully processing what was happening.

A lot of couples were dancing on the floor now, including Thea and Roy. 

Ray danced with her but he could tell her mind wasn't there. He planned to ask her what was wrong later, but for now he would just dance with her.

They danced to about 3 songs when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ray turned to face Oliver and smiled at him. "May I cut in?" Oliver asked.

Ray knew there was something that happened in the past with Oliver and Felicity, he wasn't blind, so he wasn't sure how he felt about letting Oliver dance with the woman he loved. But he knew he couldn't really say no, plus it was her decision not his.

Ray just nodded and stepped to the side of the room, watching them intently.

"Oliver what are you doing?" She asked him as he positioned his hands on her and she did the same. His smell washed over him and she let out a shaky breath and swallowed hard trying to control herself. 

Oliver, after not touching her for the last 2 weeks, revelled in the way she felt in his arms as they danced together on the dance floor. They were doing a simple dance and it was slow so they could just talk. 

"You didn't answer my question" Oliver told her and she rolled her eyes at his persistence. 

Another wave of silence passed between them as she thought over her answer. Oliver had almost given up on hope that she would reply when she said "no" in a small voice, looking down at their feet. 

"No?" He asked both hopefully and afraid. He was afraid he'd gotten the wrong idea and that his hope that he dared to have around her, would crush him.

"I-i don't love him." She said and paused before continuing "He's perfect in every way and he's the perfect guy. I should love him but I don't. He's not..." she trailed off. She knew what she was going to say but she couldn't. Could she?

"He's not what?" Oliver asked softly in her ear, sending shivers through her spine.

"He's not you." She breathed out against him and her eyes filled with tears. "God I'm such an awful person. I've dragged him along and I don't even love him and then I tell you that I don't love him before I even tell him and then I tell you that it's because he's not you that I don't like him. God, what am I doing?" She starts hyperventilating. 

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, it's okay. You're not a bad person Felicity. You could never be. You're the best most amazing, kind hearted person I know. You're the light in the dark. Just because you don't love someone, doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human." He told her, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her arm.

"Thanks" she sand sniffling and pulling away from him as the song ended. She missed the contact and by the look on his face he did too. "I have to go talk to Ray, it was wrong for me to string him along this far, I'll tell him when we leave tonight." She told him and she wasn't too sure why. It's not like she'd just straight away get with Oliver or as if he'd come to his senses suddenly, but she told him anyway. Maybe in hopes that he would.

***

A few hours later everyone was leaving and Ray drove Felicity home. Outside her door is where they now stood, Felicity biting her lip trying to come up with the right words to tell him everything.

"Ray, you're amazing, you're the best guy I've ever come across and you're a real gentleman," she starts and he smiles at her making this just that much harder. "And I really liked you, but I realise now that I don't love you, and I don't think I ever could. I'm sorry for everything I really am. This wasn't some random thing and I really cared about you but it's not fair on either of us to carry this on. You don't have to understand, but I can't be with someone I don't love. No one should go in to a relationship knowing full well their not going to get anything from it. I really am sorry."

She told him, tears leaking down her cheeks as she spoke. Ray's smile was gone now, replaced with disappointment. He did understand everything she said, it was just that he really did love her. But after watching Oliver and Felicity dance together and the way their gazes lingered on each other for a little too long, he knew she was in love with him. Everyone should get a shot at their happy ending which is why he wasn't mad. He definitely wasn't happy, but he wasn't mad at her.

He put a hand on her arm and gave her a weak smile and a nod. "I understand, good luck with Oliver." He said sincerely and walked away.

Felicity had never met a guy in her life that had taken a break-up so well, which is what made her hate herself for hurting him even more. She should love Ray but she didn't. She never would.

***

Felicity sat alone on her couch with ice cream for a few hours until there was a light knock at her door. She opened it to reveal Oliver standing there in his suit from earlier, his sleeves were rolled up and his tie was gone but it was still the same suit. "Hey" he said softly. 

"Hi" she replied and let him in. No words were exchanged between the pair but Oliver went to the kitchen and grabbed another ice cream and spoon and sat next to her on her couch. He discarded his suit jacket, belt, and shoes and placed a blanket over them both. 

Oliver opened his arms for her and she hesitantly excepted the invitation and they snuggled closer together on the couch eating ice cream together and watching Netflix. Oliver didn't try and make a move and kiss her, or tell her how he felt, he'd give her time first and he'd be there to comfort her and to show her he wasn't going anywhere. To show her she could trust him before he asked for her love. For now just sitting with her here in his arms was enough.

There were no words spoken; they didn't need any. Their silence had always spoken louder than any words they'd exchanged.. apart from maybe the 'I love you' he'd said to her before leaving to fight Rahz al Ghul a few months ago. Yeah, that spoke pretty loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any prompts or ideas. :)


	6. So many decisions, but there was no choice to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver killed Rahz Al Ghul the first time he went to fight him but the team still thought he was dead for a bit. After Felicity tells Oliver she doesn't want to be a woman he loves things get awkward between the pair, especially when she starts dating Ray Palmer. When Ray offers Felicity an ultimatum what will she choose? Who will she choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of got this idea from an episode of how I met your mother, combined with one scene of Pretty Little Liars between Hannah and Caleb in the new series, combined with Olicity and arrow stuff. I hope you like it. Also, I realized it's similar to one of my other one-shots but I realized that after I finished it so I thought I would post it anyway.

Ray and Felicity had been going out for some time. After Felicity thought Oliver died Ray was there for her even when she couldn't tell him what was going on. When Olivier came back Felicity really thought that they could be together, after all, he had told her he loved her. But when Oliver got all buddy buddy with Malcolm Merlyn and started acting differently she realised how naive she was being. There was never going to be a her and Oliver. Oliver wasn't ready for the commitment, he wasn't there emotionally. 

Felicity had cried herself to sleep that night, her heart breaking with every sob that racked her body. It was stupid, they were never really together, but she loved him and Felicity really thought that one day they could be 'that' couple that drove off in t the sunset with one another at the end of the movie. But that just wasn't them. That wasn't Oliver.

Things had been slightly more awkward between the pair since Felicity told Oliver she 'didn't want to be a woman he loved'. They hadn't even so much as accidentally touched each other in passing, they only spoke when necessary and their whole friendship had been washed down the drain. 

After Oliver beat Rahz there had been a celebration with the whole team and it was great, everyone let their hair down and everyone was relaxed. Everyone but Oliver and Felicity who did everything in their power to not be left alone together. It killed them both to shut the other out like this but they couldn't see any other way around it. 

Felicity had started dating Ray a few weeks later. She didn't like to say he was her rebound but he probably was at first. But Ray was kind, gentle, caring, a genius, and looked like a Disney price. He was pretty much the perfect guy. Deep down Felicity knew what she felt for Ray was not love, she really liked him, but it wasn't love. Felicity had felt guilty about this at first, the idea of dragging Ray along when she knew his feelings went deeper than her own. But then she reminded herself of how great Ray was and how much she really did like him, and maybe they wouldn't get that passionate all consuming love, but Felicity could eventually see herself loving Ray, they could be a big happy family and Ray would always be there and she would be there for Ray.

Felicity and Oliver were still both going to the foundry every night to defeat any petty criminals that still roamed the streets of Star city and Ray didn't know where she kept disappearing to, she was usually back for bed but often missed dinner and he started getting suspicious.

It had taken two weeks before Ray had realised who Felicity had been sneaking off to see every night: John Diggle, Roy Harper, Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, and Oliver Queen. The first four were fine by Ray, but he knew of Felicity's history (well, some of it) with Oliver so he was not so fine with her sneaking off to see Oliver every night.

Ray still didn't know Oliver was the arrow or that Felicity worked with the arrow, instead he thought their little group of friends just got together every night so that they still made time for each other since they don't work with or near each other any more. Ray respected that, but he couldn't get past the Oliver Queen aspect of it all. He was jealous okay? Sue him. He just didn't think two ex-whatever they were's shouldn't spend so much time with each other, especially when it means Felicity is missing dinner with her BOYFRIEND almost every night just to spend time with Oliver.

Ray had been trying to get past the whole Oliver thing but after Felicity had missed over five more dinners with Ray to go 'hang out' with Oliver (and the rest of the team which he often failed to acknowledge were there at all) he couldn't ignore it any more. That's what led Ray to tonight, to this special dinner with Felicity.

“Sorry, sorry I'm late, Digg and Oliver wouldn't stop talking” Felicity lied with a smile as she rushed over to Ray in her cute little red, backless dress with a flippy skirt, and her little black stilettos which she'd managed to learn to run in in the past four years. They had caught a drug dealer and sent him to jail and Felicity would have made it to dinner in time had she not had to wait for Oliver, Roy, and Digg to get back from the mission. Even when Oliver and Felicity weren't speaking, Felicity still had to make sure he was safe before she could feel okay about leaving. 

Ray smiled a tight smile back at her as he fought off the jealousy, knowing the decision he was going to make tonight was the right one. “It's okay.” He told her getting up and planting a quick kiss on her lips before taking a seat once again, this time opposite Felicity. It wasn't.

They had a nice dinner, and it wasn't until they had desert in front of them that Ray started talking about what he had been waiting to talk to Felicity about all night.

“Felicity,” Ray started and Felicity looked up to meet Ray's bright blue eyes. “I want to tell you something.” 

Felicity sat up straight and put down the fork she was currently using to eat her chocolate brownie. “What's up?” She asked hesitantly smiling at him, worried about is serious tone.

Ray looked in to Felicity's sparkling blue eyes and allowed a smile to take over his features. “I love you.” He told her, not breaking eye contact. It was the first time Ray had said those three words and Felicity hadn't said them yet at all, and she wasn't planning on saying them now. 

Felicity's breath caught in her throat and her smile faltered slightly. “I-” She started but Ray cut her off, he wasn't done and she was glad because she didn't know what she was going to say, she had no words.

“I know you can't say it yet, and that's fine by me, really it is.” Ray started and smiled sadly at her and gently took her hand in his, resting them both on the table. “I love you and I love being with you and I really really hope this lasts.” He told her looking in to her eyes begging her to understand.

Felicity smiled again. She was grateful that Ray understood and truth be told Felicity wanted their relationship to last too. “Me too Ray.” Felicity told him truthfully and Ray nodded in reply, but he wasn't done yet.

“But there's just one thing” Ray said and Felicity nodded for him to continue. “You can't see Oliver any more.” He told her and Felicity's smile vanished and she pulled her hand away.

“What? Ray I-” Ray cut Felicity off once more and that was really starting to get to her.

“Wait Felicity, just hear me out. I never wanted to be that jealous guy who told his girlfriend not to see other guys, but Oliver steals you away from me every night and I don't know what you do with him and I don't ask, but it's not fair.” Ray explained but Felicity was still both confused and angry.

Felicity took a breath to calm herself before replying. “But I'm not just with Oliver. I'm with Roy, and Laurel, and Thea, and Digg and you don't care about e seeing them. Or what? You think we're all just participating in an orgy?” Felicity said raising her voice slightly at the end as the effect of the 'calming breath' she had previously took ran out. She was also starting to get some weird looks from other guests in the restaurant, and that probably had something to do with her last sentence.

“No, Felicity, no, I don't care about the others it's just Oliver.” Ray pleaded with her to understand.

“Oliver is my friend, okay? We are just friends.” Felicity told Ray, annoyed at him for assuming she was being unfaithful. 

Ray shook his head solemnly. “No, you're not. You might think you are but you're not.” Felicity went to interrupt but Ray held up a hand to stop her. “You've had feelings for him before and I'm almost certain he has had and still had feelings for you so you can never be just friends.” Ray was partially right, her and Oliver weren't friends because of the thing between them, but it wasn't in the way Ray thought. “Look, it's not about me doubting you or not trusting you, it's just with him still in your life I am always going to wonder if you still have feelings for him or not. I don't want to be second choice Felicity. Please tell me you understand at least that?” Ray asked, his eyes doing all of the begging this time.

And Felicity did understand. Felicity hadn't wanted to be second place to Laurel or Isabelle or any of the other girls Oliver had been with when she had gone out on that one date with Oliver. That's probably what stopped her getting so mad at Ray for what he was saying. 

“Ray, please understand there is nothing between me and Oliver except a friendship.” Felicity said once more, trying to get Ray to drop this whole thing. Deep down she knew she was lying, there was something between them but she didn't know how to label it because any time they'd gotten close to having that kind of conversation Oliver would get scared away.

Ray shook his head. “Yes there is and I'm sorry to ask this of you Felicity, but it's either me or him.” Ray said.

Felicity felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew what she had to do. Oliver and Felicity weren't even talking right now… but that didn't mean they weren't still friends. They had been friends for almost four years and he had always been there for her just as Felicity was there for him. Sure she had to take team arrow in to account to but they didn't need her. This was solely about whether Felicity would rather a definitive future with Ray, or a maybe future with Oliver either as his friend or more. A path with Oliver would involve a lot of hurt and pain and with Ray it would be easy. But isn't the pain how you know it's real? Oliver and Felicity hadn't had a conversation in months, but if either one of them lost the other, they wouldn't b able to handle it. Both had lost so much, they couldn't loose each other.

Felicity, despite everything, knew how much she meant to Oliver and how much he needed her, and how he couldn't loose another person in his life, and somewhere inside of her Felicity knew loosing Oliver would be like chopping off her own arm, it would hurt that much and it would be like loosing a whole part of her, a very vital part at that.

Felicity knew that no matter if they were currently talking, touching, or even friends, no matter if they were together or not, no matter what, they were family, and family needed each other.

Felicity took a deep breath, fighting the tears as she spoke. “Me and Oliver, we're family and I can't loose him, can't you just accept that?” She asked in a small voice though she already knew the answer.

Ray gave her a sad smile and sat up straighter in his chair. “I hope you get him someday.” He told her before getting out his wallet and putting money on the table – enough to cover the bill and leave a generous tip – he then grabbed his jacket and stood to leave. “See you at work on Monday, don't be late.” He told her before leaving.

Felicity watched him walk away. Even if she wasn't in love with Ray, she really did like him and she'd had feelings for him. It hurt to see him walk away like that, but it hurt more as the realisation struck her. The realisation that she had walked away from Oliver because he couldn't commit and kept dangling maybes just to get with Ray and pretty much do the same thing to him. Felicity felt a single tear fall down her cheek before standing up.

People were staring at her after the scene that had just unfolded and she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry… at least not any more than she already had. 

Felicity grabbed her coat and walked out of the restaurant. She didn't know where she was walking to until she found herself outside Diggle's door. It made sense, she was seeking advice on how to go about this situation and she also wanted one of his big comforting bear hugs so naturally body had led her here.

Knocking on the door lightly she hoped baby Sara wasn't asleep and that she didn't wake her up. When Diggle answered the door he immediately knew something was up. “Felicity? What's wrong? Come inside.” Digg said ushering her inside, sitting her down on the couch in his and Lyla's living room. 

Entering the familiar house Felicity noticed Lyla and Sara playing some kind of game at the dinner table and was glad to know she hadn't woken anyone up, she also noticed Lyla's glances of sympathy and worry towards her. 

Was it really so obvious that she was upset? 

“It's nothing really, I don't even know why I came.” Felicity said, already feeling bad for bothering the Diggle's family on a Friday night. 

“Yes you do. It is something Felicity you have mascara down your face, that doesn't tend to happen when someone is fine and there is absolutely nothing wrong. What is it?” Digg asked and Felicity sniffled.

Oh she though that's why it was so obvious I was upset. She must have let a few (or a lot) more tears slip on the way here and it smudged her make-up. Felicity didn't even try to make an effort to get rid of the mascara smudges. She didn't care how much of a mess she was in front of Digg. 

“Is it Oliver?” He asked. Digg had noticed awkwardness between the two for a while but every time he asked them about it he got the same answer: “It's nothing, we're fine.” and he was getting tired of being lied to and his two best friends keeping things from him, especially when they were both so obviously hurting.

“Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe?” Felicity said and shook her head, trying to make herself make some sense. She sighed. “It's Ray, and Oliver, and me and everything and I just I-” Felicity's breath caught in her throat and Digg sat next to her stroking her arm with his big, warm hand to calm her down whilst he waited for her to continue. Felicity then told Diggle everything, from what happened with Oliver months ago to what happened with Ray only about half an hour ago and by the end of it Felicity was crying again. There were tears of frustration, of confusion, tears for Ray, tears for Oliver, tears for how stupid she'd been, so many tears, and Digg comforted her through all of them. 

“Look Felicity, Oliver is a jerk and an idiot a lot of the time and he changes his mind a lot, but there's one thing he can't change, and that's the way he looks at you, the way he feels about you. And I know it hurts loosing Ray, but maybe it's a sign that you weren't meant to be.” Digg says shrugging at the last part.

“You're just saying that because you never liked him.” Felicity tells Digg jokingly narrowing her eyes at him.

“True” Digg jokes back smiling, making the petite blonde giggle slightly. “But in all seriousness? You chose Oliver over Ray, you lost Ray, a chance at definitive happiness, for Oliver. I think you should trust yourself, your heart, and Oliver, and start speaking to Oliver again, tell him you didn't mean what you said in the alley outside Verdant, tell him what an idiot he was being, and you could even tell him you loved him.” Felicity goes to interrupt but Digg carries on before she can. “Or don't. All I'm saying is don't waste your choice, don't waste this chance at happiness. It's right in front of you, all you have to do is reach for it.” Digg tells his little sister.

Felicity looks down at her hands for a second before returning her gaze back to Diggle. “But what if he doesn't reach back?” She asks in a small voice.

“He will.” Digg promises her. “And if he doesn't, he needs a hit in the head to set him straight.” Felicity giggled once more. 

“Come here.” Digg told her engulfing her in his gigantic arms giving her the comforting bear hug she'd needed. 

“Thank you John,” Felicity said when they pulled away. “and I'm sorry for bursting in unannounced and ruining your night.” she apologised.

John shook his head. “None sense Felicity, you know you are always welcome here whenever you need me alright?” Dig asked though it wasn't really a question and Felicity nodded before standing up. 

Digg walked her to the door and they said their goodbye's before Felicity left. 

Lyla, who was watching from the doorway the whole time walked over to Digg and put an arm around his waist. “Felicity okay?” She asked and Digg nodded.

“Yeah, she will be.” Digg told his wife, kissing her on the top of her head.

“You know Johnny? You're going to be the best dad ever when Sara gets her first heartbreak.” Lyla says and John goes stiff.

“Nope. Not happening. Ever. She will not be getting her heart broken because she will not be in a relationship with anyone.” Digg said making Lyla laugh.

“Sure Johnny, sure.”

 

Felicity walked all the way to Verdant as she knew, even though Thea had the loft which included a room for him, Oliver still slept there. Felicity's car was in the shop and so she'd been taking cabs everywhere today, but tonight she had a lot of thinking to do and to clear her head so she walked.

When she finally reached verdant she didn't slow her pace, in fact she sped it up, worried that if she hesitated she'd manage to talk herself out of talking to Oliver.

When Oliver heard the pin being typed in he just assumed it was Digg, sometimes he liked to come down here and talk to Oliver whilst they drank together. He didn't think for a second that it was Felicity. After all they hadn't spoken in months.

Oliver had just showered after his training and was currently in his pyjama bottoms but no shirt, making sure everything was away before he went to bed. He was exhausted, and it wasn't from fighting or training, it was emotionally. Not talking to Felicity had taken it's toll on him, and he could see she didn't smile so bright. Felicity was his sunshine, his light in the dark, or at least she had been. Not talking to her meant he head no light to keep him going. Within these few months he had realised – if he hadn't already – exactly how much he needed her.

The sound of heels on the stairs took a minuet to register with Oliver's brain and by the time he'd turned around confused (because Diggle didn't tend to make a habit of wearing heels), Felicity had already reached the bottom of them. 

“Felicity?” He breathed out, not believing it was her. Then he registered her blood shot eyes, her puffy cheeks, and her running make up. “What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Oliver asked frantically, trying to scan her body from a distance, through her clothes for injuries.

Felicity wanted to do what Digg sad. She wanted to tell him what they were doing was stupid, tell him what she'd done for him, how much of an idiot he was, how she didn't mean what she'd said in the alley, that she loved him. But the words wouldn't come out. Instead Felicity did the only thing she could think of. Felicity walked over to Oliver, getting quicker and closer with each step before she reached him and flung her arms around his neck.

They hadn't hugged much before, but that didn't stop Oliver's arms from immediately, almost instinctively, wrapping around her just as tight. Oliver buried his head in the crook of Felicity's neck whilst Felicity buried hers in to Oliver's chest. They inhaled the familiar scent of the other which they hadn't smelt in so long and for the first time in three months, they both felt at home and at ease.

They still needed to talk. But for a few seconds they just stayed wrapped in their embrace before Felicity pulled away, wiping at her eyes.

Oliver was so beyond confused, but he didn't say anything, he didn't have the words. 

Felicity took a deep breath before saying everything she came here to say, well almost everything. “I'm sorry. I was stupid for what I said about not wanting to be a woman you loved, I didn't mean it, anyone would be lucky to be loved by you, I was just pissed. This whole thing we've got going where we ignore each other is beyond stupid and I hate it. It makes both of us, and Digg miserable. I love you Oliver Queen, and you're a massive idiot.” 

Oliver's eyes went wide and a hesitant smile crept it's way on to his face. “What did you just say?” He asked her, not sure if he'd heard her right. 

Felicity gave him a shy, but mischivious smile. “You're an idiot?” She asked, knowing full well that's not what he meant.

“Before that.” Oliver told her.

“About this not talking thing making Digg miserable?” Felicity asked playfully cocking her head to the side. 

“Felicity.” Oliver growled desperately.

Felicity looked deep in to his eyes before speaking. “I love you Oliver Queen.” She told him and she meant it. Ray was right and after talking for a while with Diggle he'd helped her see that she'd never stopped loving him, she just was in denial.

Oliver's eyes darkened with love and lust. “I love you too Felicity, more than you could ever know.” He told her, his voice full with emotion and Felicity's small, shy smile turned in to a full blown grin that for the first time in three months reached her eyes.

Oliver leant down to kiss Felicity but just as he was about to capture her lips in a kiss he froze and pulled away. “What about Ray?” Oliver asked, disappointment and hurt crossing his features.

Felicity shook her head. “There is no Ray any more. Well, I mean, there is still a Ray there is just no me and Ray. Together.” 

Oliver's eyebrows came together in confusion. “What happened?” He asked.

“It doesn't matter.” Felicity told him. She didn't want Oliver to know he was the reason they broke up, she didn't want to make him feel responsible. 

“Yes it does Felicity, is that the only reason you're here? That you're saying all of this? That you-” Felicity cuts him off before he could say any more.

“No!” She shouted at him and winced. “No, Oliver is it really that important to you that you know?” Felicity asked and sighed as his silence answered for him. Felicity then went on to tell Oliver the story of how Ray broke up with Felicity. 

“So it was my fault? Felicity I'm sorry I-” Felicity shook her head and cut him off with a kiss. The kiss was full of pent up emotions, not just from the past three months, but since their last kiss back at the hospital after little baby Sara was born. 

When they pulled apart Felicity spoke. “It was not your fault it was mine. I should have been honest with myself from the start and instead of going out with Ray I should have stayed and put up with you and you idiocy.” Felicity joked. “Look Oliver, I have loved you for so long and being with Ray didn't change that, I know now I was just trying to use him as a distraction, a way to bury by feelings because I was scared of them. I was scared of getting hurt again. But I realise now all the pain this is going to bring is worth it if we get just one perfect moment together now.” Felicity told him and Oliver was once again at a loss for words, so instead he kissed her.

Oliver put everything he was feeling, everything he couldn't say in to that kiss. Eventually they made it to the bedroom and they explored every curve, every scar, and memorised every little detail of each other's bodies all night long. It was one perfect night of many more to come.

In the morning, drawing patterns on Felicity's back with his hand Oliver asked “You couldn't have known what was going to happen tonight, and you can't know what's going to happen between us from now on. With us it hurts so much more when something goes wrong. You could have had it easy with Ray and known what was going to happen. You could have pretended to stop seeing me and still have Ray. We weren't even talking, you could have just cut me out of your life completely. You had so many decisions but you picked me, why?”

Felicity wanted to tell him all of the reasons why she'd pick him over Ray but instead she muttered but six words “There was no choice to make.” before she fell to sleep in his embrace.

Oliver felt strange, warm fuzzy feelings all over and he quickly sent a text to everyone to not come to the foundry today before drifting off to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms. For the first time in forever, he was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I went to Heroes and Villains fan fest the other day and I met Emily Bett Rickards and it was the most amazing thing ever. I couldn't breath. I told her her hair looked nice but I couldn't get any other words out. She probably thought I was crazy but she was lovely and Emily was my favourite person I saw. I also saw Robbie Amell and Milo Ventimiglia. Also I saw two panels one with Stephen Amell, and another with Emily Bett, John Segara, and Katie Cassidy. Sorry to gloat I was just really excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. comment down below any other one-shots you'd like to see.


End file.
